Sparkle! Smile,Tokyo Mew Mew!
by DTBgirl
Summary: A team of legendary warriors and a group of animal infused girls must fight in their biggest battle yet! An enemy the girls have never seen before suddenly challenges them to a battle for control of both their worlds! Can the girls combine their powers and defeat this new enemy!
1. Chapter 1

_The night was cool and air felt moist and chill.A crescent moon light the city of Tokyo, the stars were bright and beautiful. Ichigo stood over the the city, disbelief in her eyes. How could she do this, she was a monster, she didn't deserve her powers. She was to blame. This was her fault...all hers. She was to blame for the mess, she caused this, all her... _

"Ahh I'm late for work!"Ichigo ran down stairs in a panic, her strawberry hair bouncing around her face.

She grabbed her brown shoes checking her blue jeans for her keys.

"Mom I'm leaving." Ichigo fixed her yellow tank top.

She ran down the street ,running through every green light possible. She was a block away from work, when she suddenly stopped. A bright gem caught her eye, it was blue with green mist around it. She felt entranced with the item. She stepped closer picking it up she traced it with her finger.

"I better get going."Ichigo walked away, feeling calm with the gem in her hand. She

walked into a busy cafe. Pudding cartwheeling,Lettuce rushing to bring desserts,Mint drinking tea as usual.

"Hey Ichigo your extra late today."Berry shouted ready for the next delivery. Tasuku stood next to her, his hand intertwined with hers.

'I guess I didn't miss much.'Ichigo went to the locker room to change.

"Cover my shift Ichigo, I have to leave." Zakuro put her uniform away, shoes in hand.

"Another photo shoot?"Ichigo already knew the answer.

"Yep."Zakuro smiled, leaving for her photo shot.

'It seems she's gone alot these days.'Ichigo thought ready for her shift .

"Take this to table eight cat!"Ryo shouted.

"No problem."Ichigo took the cake and served it with a smile.

Ichigo did this for about four hours, her feet seemed to be a costumed with the pattern of going back in fourth between tables and the kitchen. Her mind also seemed locked on the same pattern.

"Ichigo call the other's there seems to be a disturbance down town."Keiichiro firmly said.

Ichigo nodded dashing for the girls. She didn't even have to say a word one look at her face and they immediately knew what to do. They left at once, Ichigo excited.

'Finally!I get to have a little fun kicking some butt!'Ichigo thought reaching for her charm.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo and the others were ready. Once they were out of sight they all reached for their charms. They were all on point, almost transforming in unison. Ichigo and Berry went first.

"Mew Ichigo Metamorphoses!"Ichigo's charm matched up with her mark, light shining. The charm morphed her DNA, ears and a tail appearing, her frilly pink dress covering her body, a bow on her right wrist and tail, a band on her thigh and a necklace to complete her form.

"Mew Berry Metamorphoses!" Berry was second. Her rabbit ears popped out, her cream-colored dress forming, her staff in hand. The others followed.

"Mew Mint,Mew Lettuce,Mew pudding,Mew Zakuro Metamorpasis."They all transformed ready for battle.

"Lets split up, me, Mint and Lettuce will go east and Zakuro Pudding and Berry go west!"Ichigo shouted.

The girls nodded in agreement and the girls ran east searching for danger, it seemed nothing was there.

"Ichigo there's no monster here."Mint said.

Ichigo looked around, but she was right. "Impossible there has to be danger somewhere. Search from the sky Mint."Ichigo commanded.

Mint flew high her blue wings flapping hard, her tail feathers fluttering in the wind. Mint heard a noise and suddenly she was hit. She came down fast and hard. Her blue dress covered in dirt and blood, her nose bleeding.

"MINT!"Lettuce rushed over to her panick struck her."Ichigo she's injured."Lettuce shouted.

"Take her back I'll chase the monster down."Ichigo said.

"But Ichigo..I didn't see anything strike her."Lettuce softly spoke. Ichigo 's eyes widen. She was right, they had seen nothing.

"I know..."Ichigo whispered.

"No.. I'm fine."Mint got back up, feeling dizzy.

"Are you sure?"Ichigo asked.

Mint walked up to her."I'm sure."Mint took for the sky ready to fight.

"Lettuce you search in the water, I'll take the sky and Ichigo-"I'll take the ground."

Ichigo smiled running off to find the monster. She searched all day the sun was now setting. She had found no monster.

"Ichigo!"Ryo yelled running up.

"Ryo what are doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"It was a false alarm, the city is safe."Ryo turned and left.

Ichigo changed back.'I should be relieved that there's no monster, but what attacked Mint?' Ichigo pondered this all night, she couldn't even sleep.

* * *

Ichigo's shift was finally over she changed cloths quickly, she had waited for her shift to end all day.

"Good-bye Ichigo!"Berry said cheerfully.

"Bye."Ichigo waved good-bye and quickly left.

"Why is she in a hurry?"Mint asked drinking her tea. Berry simply shook her head.

Ichigo ran down the block, heading to park. Ichigo reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She went through her contacts, clicking on Masaya. She eagerly held the phone to her ear. The phone rang and rang, going to voicemail. Ichigo frowned ending the call.

"Perhaps he's busy.."She sighed.

"Sad isn't it?"Ichigo jumped a little startle."Oh my, I didn't mean to frighten you."The girl apologized.

Ichigo eyed her. She had brown hair, a red bow on the side, a plain white shirt exposing her shoulders. She wore blue jeans with a brown belt, brown boots with a bow at the top completed her outfit.

"Uh..pardon?"Ichigo mumbled.

The girl cleared her throat."Well I was just saying how it's sad that loved ones can ignore the people they love.."She spoke softly.

Ichigo's brows curved, her eyes showing anger."He didn't ignore me!Maybe you should mind your business!"She yelled stomping away.

The girl sighed, dropping her head."You really messed up there."A blue haired girl spoke.

"I know Luna.."The girl muttered.

"All well your job is to defeat her anyways, so get to it!"Luna shouted. The girl nodded pulling out a charm.

* * *

Ichigo stomped her legs on the ground. She stopped letting out a sigh."I shouldn't have been rude. I'll go back and apologize."

Ichigo put a smile on and turned on her left foot.

"Ribbon Spirit, Slash!"

Ichigo trembled, claws the size of a two-story building's flying right at her. She pushed down on the tip of her toes, bending backwards. She back fliped barely dodging the attack. She coughed, dust around her. She saw a silhouette.

"Your pretty agile, you'll be hard to defeat."The girl laughed running off.

"Who the hell was that?!"Ichigo clenched her fist, charm in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh! I'm coming up to a sharp corner, I feel like something special is going to happen!"Miyuki turned the corner giggling."Nothing, I guess I was wrong."She laughed.

"You always expect something exciting to happen, but it already has."Akane stretched.

Miyuki titled her head, a quizzical look on her face."Like what?"She asked.

Akane almost fell over."What do you mean 'like what'!?What can be more exciting than being a precure?!"Akane gasped.

Miyuki laughed once again."I know I'm just joking."

Akane sighed, a giggle escaping."Let's hurry Miyuki we'll be late!"Akane pulled her by her wrist, the school still two blocks away.

Miyuki struggled to keep up with Akane, she panted hard. They ran down the street turning block after block. Miyuki smiled at the sight of the school. She peeped up, their friends waited for them at the gate. She felt energized and ran just a little faster.

"Reika-chan!Yayoi-chan!"Miyuki cheered.

"Hurry before we're late Miyuki!"Reika stammered, being late wouldn't look good for the president of the student council.

Yayoi nodded."Yea, we can't be late on first day of school!"She squeaked.

Miyuki leaned against the gate, her lungs dying fir air."Can't..we...j-just relax..f-for a while?"Miyuki panted.

Akane snatched at her wrist, pulling her towards the school."No, we have to get to school."

They ran up the stairs, the clock ticking away. They all panicked to make it in time, they relaxed a little to see Nao at the classroom door. She waved to them in a panic, minutes running by. They made a sharp turn to the left, the bell ringing just as they took their seats. Miyuki sighed,slumping down in her chair.

"See guys, I told you we'd make it."She whispered.

Akane rolled her eyes."Barely.."She muttered.

"Psstt, Miyuki-kuru."A small whisper escaped from Miyuki's bag.

Miyuki leaned over, opening the bag to expose Candy."Candy, I can't talk now I have class."

"Miyuki!" The teacher barked.

Miyuki jumped closing her bag and apologizing.

"But, Miyuki it's important-Kuru..."Candy rang out again.

Miyuki hushed up the little faerie and returned her focus on the class.

"Okay class I would like you to meet Spirit Hatsune."A girl with brown hair, some orange strains mixed in, a red bow and blue eyes walked into the classroom.

Miyuki perked up at the sight of her.A new student meant a new friend! Miyuki listened closely to the girl her excitement unbearable. The girl had never been to a school, she was home schooled her whole life. Miyuki stood up already introducing herself.

"Hello Hatsune-chan!I'm Hoshizora Miyuki and I can't wait to be friends!"She cheered.

"Miyuki you just can't spring up like that to a girl."Akane stood up, her arms folded.

"What do you mean?"Miyuki titled her head.

"She's new so she must be shy and jumping up like that will scare her." Akane scolded.

"Ohh, sorry Hatsune-chan!"Miyuki bowed in apology.

Akane laughed."After a while you'll get use to that. I'm Hino Akane and I'd be glad to get to know you!"She smiled brightly.

"Okay girls settle down. Spirit you can sit next to Nao."The teacher pointed to her seat, Nao waving at the new girl.

"Hi I'm Midorikawa Nao!"She whispered.

The bell rang fifteen minutes later and Miyuki rushed over to the new girl.

"Hi again I was wondering if you'd like me to show you around school?"

The girl smiled."Thank you, but there's not much time left."She muttered.

Nao raised a brow."What do you mean?It's only nine."

The girl giggled."Exactly, I've wasted my time longer than I should have."She got up and left the room.

"Wait!"Miyuki ran after her, but she was gone."Where did she go?"

"Lets go we'll be late for class."Reika rushed them along, a little suspicious herself.

* * *

The girls ate their lunch outside, the breeze felt nice. They chatted and munched on food. Candy sat next to Miyuki, happily eating a strawberry. Yayoi, Akane and Nao sat around them.

"Where's Reika-chan?"Miyuki mumbled through mouth full's of food.

"She'll be here soon, she's doing something for student council."Nao asnwered, getting up for a stretch.

Reika joined them later on, the chattering still proceeding. It was a rather normal day, nothing special had happened, yet. Yayoi took notice of dark clouds gathering around them.

"We should head inside, it might rain."She said gazing up at the sky.

"Strange?"Nao muttered.

They gathered their things deciding it'd be best to head inside. The wind picked up a little, the clouds growing thicker in the once bright sky. They were close to the entrance only one thing stood in their way.

"Precure show yourselfs!"A sharp voice pierced the air.

They girls turned in shock, a cure right above them. "I said show yourselves!"She shouted, a gust of wind blowing hard against them.

Miyuki examined the girl, something seeming familiar. The girl grunted obviously getting mad. She pulled out a book smudging it with black ink. Miyuki recognized the book, she was surprised to see it in a cures hand. That is if this girl was a cure.

"Everyone transform!"Candy called out.

Miyuki took her compact out, placing her charm in it. The rest of them did the same, all talking in unision.

"Precure Smile Charge!"

Miyuki, turning into Cure Happy, transformed into her bright pink outfit, her hair growing into two large pony tails a tiara on top and two angel wings on the side. Akane, now Cure Sunny, changed into a similar outfit, only it was in orange. Her hair in a high bun, a strain of hair on each side,an angel wing on her head. Her knee-high boots, tied with a bow at the top, completed her outfit. Nao, Yayoi and Reika did the same. Yayoi changed into Cure Peace, her yellow dress draping around her, her hair puffing out into a big pony tail comb in around her head.

Nao, Cure March, was dressed in green, some minor details different about her outfit. Her hair flowed into a high pony tail, her heels popping on, side bangs curling around her face. Reika turned into Cure Beauty, her transformation elegant and gentle, her hair changing into long streaks the upper part shorter, two side bangs held by two gold clips. The team was ready!

The girl snickered."How cute,but you're no match!" She flew down like a missile, headed at full speed for them.

She brought her leg crashing down on Cure Happy, jumping back and spinning like a drill she dug her legs into Sunny. Happy and Sunny crashed into the ground, Beauty sprung up her fist flew into the girl. The girl dodged her hits, impaling Beauty with a sucker punch. She aimed straight for Peace next. Peace jumped back, trying her hardest to stay free from the girls hits. The girl growled jumping back into the air. The girl extend her arms to the side, bringing them together in front of her.

"Precure Faith Blast!" She brought her hands at her chest a blue beam forming, she extend her hands forward opening her hand up. The blue beam expanded coming down on Peace like a bomb.

"Peace!"Nao pushed her out the way, the blast knocking her into the walls of the school.

"March!"Beauty cried out. She turned and faced the girl.

"Precure Beauty Blizzard."Beauty's hands formed a big snowflake, snow pellets flying out to the girl.

The girl grinned, dodging the attack with ease."You really are weak, what a pity I've wasted my time with you."She grinned disappearing into thin air.

"March are you okay?"Happy ran to her aid. March groaned, lifting herself up.

"Yea...I'm fine..."She mummbled.

"Whats going on?"A group of students, ran out.

"Happy lets go!"Sunny tugged at her arm.

The crowds grew larger and larger, students and teachers piling up into the court all stared in wonder and confusion.

"What are you girls doing?!"The principal stepped up, eyeing the girls closing."Miyuki is that?" She questioned, getting closer to her.

Beauty pushed Happy back, Sunny stepping up."Of course uhh..well that's Cure Happy!"She muttered.

"Cure Happy?"The crowed mumbled.

"Yea!Cure Happy..haha.."Happy laughed awkwardly, not a single clue what to do.

There was a moment of silence, the crowd staring at the group. The group kept silent they knew they couldn't get out of this one. Beauty sighed stepping up.

Sunny grabbed her arm, holding her back, whispering."What are you doing?"

"As student council president I must take charge of this situation."She spoke firmly, clearing her throat before talking."Attention everyone, I am Cure Beau-mmm-mhh."

Sunny covered her mouth, dragging her back. "Haha!"Sunny chuckled."Well, uhh, we can't stay so bye!"

Happy helped March up, the group scooting away from the crowd.

"Wait!" Hatsune stepped out.

"Hatsune-chan?"Happy froze, March leaning on her for support.

"You're Miyuki aren't you?"She pointed.

Miyuki's eyes widen."What?!Haha how funny!"She laughed.

"You're a horrible liar."Hatsune spat. Miyuki froze, her laughter fading. "If we're you're friends then tell us the truth!"She yelled.

Sunny stepped forward."You can't talk to her like that!You've just meet her!"She barked.

Miyuki rested her hand on Sunny's shoulder."No. She's Sunny , I mean Akane, we should tell the truth."

"Akane!Who's that?!Hahaha.."Sunny sighed."Okay, if thats what you think we should do.."

Miyuki smiled."Everyone please forgive us for-"Not so fast!"A voice cut the air.

"It's her!"Nao shouted, ready to kick some butt.

"Now my dear girls, lets not rush into anything."She laughed once again pulling out the book, painting it with black ink."In the name of Luna, I will bring about the worst possible ending!"

"Luna.."Happy muttered, the name sounded foreign.

"Happy look out!"Peace crowd fell to the ground, a black aura seeping out from them.

"Let them go!"March screamed.

The girl cackled, extending her hand outwards."So long Pretty Cure!"She spoke evilly.

A black vortex shot out of her hand, pulling the girls in. They held on to each other, the vortex to strong for them. Candy jumped into Happy's arms scared to death of this new enemy.

"Haha!What a pity you weren't more of a challenge!"She laughed, vanishing with out a trace.

"What should we do Candy?!"Happy cried out, falling through an endless vortex.

"I don't know-kuru!"She whimpered, holding tightly to Happy.

The girls tried to stay calm. They had no idea what to do or where this vortex was taking them, but panicking wasn't going to help. They held on to one another. Where ever this vortex was going to, the girls would need to use all their power for whatever came at them next.


	4. Chapter 4

"HA!"

The girls came crashing down on the ground, the vortex vanishing. They took in their surroundings this place was new and strange. Happy stood up and examined the area, she hadn't a clue of where they were.

"Umm Happy where are we?"Peace chirped, holding on to Sunny's arm.

"I don't know Peace.."Happy placed Candy on the ground.

"Well maybe we should look for help."Sunny suggested. Happy nodded.

They walked around searching the city for people. Beauty stepped in front of them her arms stretched out. "Wait!We can't walk around looking like this!"Beauty shouted."We have to return to our normal forms."

The girls changed back to their regular forms. They all walked at a slow pace, this city strange and unusual for them. They tried to find help, but it seemed no one wanted to stop and help them. The sun was still up, but in a few hours it would set and they'd be left to wonder in the dark.

"Miyuki it's getting dark.."Yaoyi chirped.

Nao nodded."Yea and we should find somewhere to spend the night."

"Yea where are we gonna sleep?!"Akane stammered."We don't have money for a hotel and we can't sleep outside?!"

"Akane relax we can ask someone for help."Reika placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But who?!What if no one helps us!We'll have to sleep with the bugs!"Akane yelled throwing her hands up.

"The bugs!Ohh no we are not sleeping with bugs!Absolutely not!"Nao cringed at the very thought.

"Forget the bugs, we'll have to sleep outside without any blankets in the dark!"Yaoyi trembled."And what if we never get home!"She whimpered.

"Yaoyi that's not gonna happen."Reika reassured her.

"But what if it does and then we'll have to spend the rest of our lives as homeless bug sleepers!"Akane shouted.

The whole group was in chaos. Reika tried consoling Yaoyi, Nao was screaming about the bugs and Akane was stating every horrible scenario possible. They were shouting and panicking like a flock of lost sheep. Miyuki sighed and turned with a smile.

"Girls!"She shouted."Calm down!" The whole group froze. They all stared at Miyuki with blank expressions, they all wondered why she was smiling. "Okay yea we might be stuck here for a while, but panicking about it wont help us. What we need to do is calm down."

Miyuki turned, her back facing the girls. "First, before we find any shelter, we need to get to know this place and what better why to do that then to get a snack!"She cheered.

"A snack!?"The girls repeated with shock.

"Yup! We can't find shelter on an empty stomach."

"Were exactly are we gonna get food?"Nao asked.

"Let's search!" Miyuki happily lead the way.

They walked for quite some time, the sun about two hours from completely setting. Miyuki had led the way through a large city, no food stores in sight. The girls dragged there feet, the energy gone sleep and hunger taking over.

"Miyuki, can we please stop."Yayoi whined.

Miyuki shook her head slowly."We have to go on.." Miyuki kept trudging along, her eyes on the verge of closing. She walked rather slow, her head down she bumped right in to a stranger. She fell down, a little dizzy.

"So sorry!"A man helped her up.

"No it's my fault."She apologized bowing her head. She straightened herself up, she looked at the bags in the mans hands. "So...do you have food in those bags?"Miyuki blurted out, examining the bags.

Reika put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back."Miyuki you can't be so rude."She scolded."Sorry It's just we a very hungry and well...you wouldn't happen to know a good place to eat would you?"

The man smiled, his brown hair catching the light."Actually I know a cute little café just around the corner. They serve great cakes and-

"Cakes!We are definitely going!"Miyuki cut him off, running just around the corner."Would you mind showing the way!"She shouted, peeking her head from the corner of the street. The man laughed, leading the girls to a cute little pink café. As soon as they got there, Miyuki ran inside almost knocking over the workers.

"Miyuki you can't just bolt in here like that!"Nao ran after her.

"Nao, you shouldn't run either."Reika chastised them both, apologizing to the workers.

"Ichigo we have customers."A blond boy shouted.

A girl with pink hair ,wearing a maids outfit, carried a tray with some cake on it."Hello there!" The girl placed the food on the table, Miyuki and Nao the first to dig in.

They ate quickly, stuffing their faces with cakes and sweets. Yayoi giggled at the girls, Akane smirking. Reika sat back drinking tea, hiding a smile. Yayoi stopped laughing, a sudden realization came to her.

"Ummm guys...how are we gonna pay for this?"

Miyuki lifted her head, crumbs sprinkled on her face."I thought you had money?"She mumbled.

Akane bolted up slamming her hands on the table."You mean you didn't bring any money?!"She shouted.

The girls hushed at her,pulling her down. "What are we gonna do?!"Akane whispered.

"Is something wrong?"The pink haired girl asked.

Miyuki turned to face her a chuckle escaping."Well you see...we can't pay.."

"Girls!"The blond man ran out, panic struck his face."We have to close down now!"

The girl nudged the group out."Don't worry about it, just stop by and pay later!"

"Wait!"Miyuki shouted a little suspicious."What was that all about?"She asked.

"Um girls.."Reika mumbled pointing towards the sky."I think they have a problem."

Miyuki gazed at the sky, a giant bird flapped it's wings it was heading straight for the café. Miyuki pulled out her smile compact. She was ready to transform when something else caught her attention.

"Ribbon Mint Arrow!"

A blue arrow flew out piercing throw the bird. Miyuki focused her eyes on a strange figure that jumped up from the bird. The figure landed on yet another creature. This one was different, it had wings, but it wasn't a bird more like a mutated dragon. Reika pushed the girls behind the café pulling her own compact out. She gave a look and the girls nodded. They all called out the same thing.

"Precure Smile Charge!"

A flash of light stunned the creature and the girls. Silence fell over them for a small time. Then the team emerged from the light in order.

"Twinkling, shining, light of the future! Cure Happy!"

"The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!"

"Sparkling, glittering, rock-paper-scissors! Cure Peace!"

"Courageous, high-spirited, a clean-cut match! Cure March!"

"Snow, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty!"

"Our 5 lights will guide us to the future!Sparkle!Smile Precure!"

Happy leaped up joining the other fighters."Hi there I'm Happy!"She shouted as she dug her feet into the creature's head.

A little girl with blond hair, being cared by a girl with blue hair, leaped onto the creature's back. She did a couple backflips and sat on top of its head."I'm pudding!"She announced.

"Pudding!"The blue one shouted.

"Watch this!"The girl jumped down from the monster another one, with purple hair, jumped high holding a wipe. "Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"Purple light flashed and a wipe like figure lashed out at the creature. The dragon fell, some how still undefeated.

"My turn!"The blonde called."Ribbon Puddingring Inferno!"She slammed two rings into the ground,in casing the monster in yellow pudding.

The monster let out a raw breaking free from the casing. It seemed even angrier and it lashed out towards the little girl. The girl bawled herself, preparing for an attack. Beauty leaped, pushing the girl out the way. March ran circles around the creature, the dragon getting dizzy. Happy stood in front of it her hands out in front of her.

"Precure, Happy Shower!"She aimed for the monster, her attack destroying it.

"That was great!"Pudding exclaimed.

"Thank you!"Happy said in english. A pink haired girl stepped up to Happy, eyeing her with suspicion.

"Aren't you the girl from the cafe?"She asked.

Happy scratched her head, giggling."Well you see...it's..umm... well I guess I can't say no to that."

"Seriously you could have tried to keep it a secret."Sunny shook her head, the girls standing behind her.

"Who are you?"Happy examined the girl."What!You're the workers from before aren't you!?"

The girl laughed."Yea..I'm Ichigo.."She giggled, as her team appeared behind her.

"This is my team."She turned and pointed calling out their names."That's Zakuro, Lettuce, Mint, Pudding and Berry."

Miyuki shook hands with all the girls, clearly filled with excitement."Wow!How cool your heroes too!"

"Now that we are done paling around let's get to work!"A sharp voice cut the air. The girls all turned their attention to a figure high in the sky.

"You're the girl from before!"Happy shouted, bawling up her hands.

"You know her?"Ichigo asked.

Happy nodded."Yea!It's her fault we're here!"

"She sent us to this world and now we're stuck!"Sunny shouted.

"Oh boo who!Are you still mad about that?Anyways I'll be seeing you girls around!"The girl cackled disappearing from sight.

Happy clenched her teeth. She didn't know this girl personally, but something seemed quite familiar about her. But until she could figure it out she was going to take down her new enemy.

* * *

The starry night smeared the sky with color. The wind pushed hard on the city of Tokyo, a small fragile shadow sat on top of a building. It was a girl. A girl who looked lost and scared, she sat on the building looking out onto the city. She let the wind dance in her air, the cool breeze felt nice especially after today's event.

"You failed again!"A girl shouted angrily.

"I know.."The other muttered."I know Luna..."

"Fix it or else I will!"The other, named Luna, hissed.

The girl sighed."I'll try my best...for Soul's sake..."


	5. Chapter 5

"So basically that girl sent you girls here through a vortex, is that right?"Ichigo questioned the group a little confused about the sudden situation. Miyuki nodded.

"Yep and we're not sure how to get home. We don't even know how she summoned that vortex."

Ichigo reached into her pockets pulling out the gem she found days ago."Maybe she used something like this."She showed the group the mysterious item everyone filling with fascination.

"Where did you get that?"Ryo held it gazing at it with suspicion.

"I found it on my way to work one day."

Reika cleared her throat."Well perhaps that girl has a power neither of us have seen before and maybe she's looking for that. If she is then we must find her and figure out just exactly what she is planning."

"I'll run some test on the gem an-"

"Wait!Maybe I should keep it, you know just to keep it safe since that girl doesn't know where I live."

Ryo didn't really like that idea,but he didn't want to make a fuss so he gave her the gem leaving the two group of heros to converse.

"So what exactly are you girls?"Pudding asked with curiosity.

"We'll their precure-kuru!"Candy jumped up startling the girls.

"How cute!"Pudding squeled.

Mint eyed Candy picking her up to see what she was."What is this?Is it a robot like Masha?"

Candy jumped from Mint's grip landing on the table in front of them."No, I am Candy-kuru! I help the cures fight against evil-kuru!"

"Wow!"Pudding eyed her in awe.

"Who's Masha?"Reika asked.

"Mash is our ally, he helps us detect the monsters."Ichigo answered.

"Well it's getting dark do you girls have a place to sleep?"Lettuce chirped up her voice soft.

"Actually we don't an- "

"You can spend the night at my house!"Pudding suggested with excitement.

"Pudding be logical, you have sibling's to take care of."

"Sibilings?Nao can help you take care of them, she has 6 younger brothers and sisters!"Miyuki shouted.

"No I couldn't I don't want to- "

"Don't be crazy Nao-chan will spend the night with me!"Pudding tugged at Nao's arm.

"I can take them to my place, I have some guess rooms."Zakuro suggested, they all agreed except for Pudding who was pouting.

* * *

"Thank you so much and we promise we'll find somewhere to stay!"Miyuki thanked her setting up the room she was given.

Zakuro giggled."Don't worry about it, it must be hard to be gone from your family so please just relax." Miyuki smiled nodding her head.

"Thank you again!"

"So Miyuki whats your plan-kuru?"Candy sat on the bed, Miyuki brushing her hair.

"I'm not sure, but I really want to see that girl again."Miyuki mumbled.

"Why-kuru?"

"because I want to know who she is, don't you?"

Candy shook her head."I don't really want to know her I just want to know what she's doing."

Miyuki smiled."I think that if I could just talk to her we could be friends."Miyuki giggled laying down in bed.

Candy titled her head. She never knew why Miyuki always wanted to be-friend everyone,but she trusted her so maybe she had the rigth idea even if it didn't sound like it.

* * *

"Do I have to attack at night?I'm a bit sleepy.."A voice whispered.

"Yes!"Another hissed.

The wind was blowing strongly, the moon shining brightly, two figures stood high above the city. Their shadow's were casted on the floor like creepy skeletons, their voices sang through the air.

"Stop being so afraid and just get the job done!"The girl hissed, the one known as Luna.

"Luna please we should just stop this!"The other cried.

Luna sighed."Listen if you don't want to do this then I'll take of it and- "

"No!I'll do it.."The girl turned jumping down from the building.

"Good.."

* * *

"Miyuki-kuru."Candy whispered, She had been startled awake by a rustling noise coming from outside.

"Candy..w-what is it?I-I'm sleeping.."Miyuki mumbled tiredly.

"I heard something-kuru!"

Bam!The window was blown off, glass laid on the floor. Miyuki held Candy tightly, a figure stood in her room. "Who are you?"Miyuki shouted.

The figure chuckled."No one important."

The figure stepped into the light, giving Miyuki a closer image of how she looked. The girl had loose brown hair with some orange mixed in, bright blue eyes. She wore a strapless shirt, a skirt with a belt, arm warmers that went from her elbow to her wrist, a pair of boots just under her knees, a garter on her left leg. The entire outfit was a shade of orange and brown like the ears on her head, she also a had a necklace that reminded Miyuki of something she couldn't quite name.

"Don't worry about who I am, after all in a little while you wont be around to worry about anything ever again!" The girl tackled Miyuki out of bed pinning her to the floor.

Miyuki kicked her off her, transforming into her cure form. The girl laughed leaping out the window Miyuki following. Soon the rest of cure's, Zakuro too, appeared outside.

"Precure Beauty Blizzard!" Beauty went first with her attack only to miss the target.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"Zakuro went next.

The enemy smiled, she held up a whip and swung it. She deflected Zakuro's attack getting ready for her owns."Ribbon Spirit, Slash!"

Large claws shot out ripping through the air. Zakuro leaped from it's harm, barely missing it. Dust and debris floated in the air the girls laugh filling the air. Happy stepped up to her.

"Please we don't wont to hurt you!Isn't Zakuro your friend?!"Happy shouted.

The girl titled her head."friend?"She muttered, a giggle escaping."How cute, but who needs friends these days."The girl tackled Happy raising her whip.

"Why would you think that anyway?"

Happy smiled."Because that necklace you're wearing, you're one of them aren't you."She grunted trying to push the girl off.

The girl grabbed Happy by her shoulders."You really pay attention to detail don't you."She laughed awkwardly tossing Happy to the side.

"Precure Sunny Fire!"Sunny shot her fire ball knocking the girl down.

The girl grunted, picking herself up."We'll meet again.."She jumped up landing on a tree.

"Wait who are you?!"

The girl grinned."Luna...Sato Luna."She lied leaping from tree to tree through the night sky.

"Luna..."Happy muttered her friends gathered around her."Who exactly is Luna.."

* * *

"You gave them my name!"Luna, the real Luna, shouted furiously.

"I'm sorry,but if I gave my real name then they would know who I am!"The fake Luna cried.

Luna sighed."I suppose that was quick thinking, however don't mess up again you hear me!"

The girl nodded heading inside her own house."What did I get myself into..."She sighed gazing at her mew necklace.

"Oh and one more thing."Luna muttered from the door way."Next time you see them they won't recognize you."

"How?"She asked.

"Because of this."Luna tossed her a compact.

"Smile compact. How did you get this?!"She shouted.

Luna smiled."That's my secret."

"So I'm a precure now...interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

"She stormed off after the attack, however she was foolish enough to give us her name."Zakuro retold the story to Rio, they had decided that it was time to search for the girl and they needed any and all information on her.

Ichigo sat with her head on her hand twisting the gem between her fingers."She's definitely after this gem.."She muttered.

"What?"Miyuki asked with curiosity.

Ichigo let an awkward laugh out."Oh no, nothing just talking about nothing important."She laughed hoping that lie would be good enough.

Miyuki shrugged it off with a smile turning back to Candy."So where should we look?"She asked.

Candy titled her head not having a single clue as to what Miyuki was talking about. Miyuki laughed."You know about Luna."

Candy jumped on the table, startling Miyuki."What do you mean 'where should we look'-kuru?!We are not going to look for this girl and be friends-kuru!"

Miyuki sighed taking hold of Candy once again."Calm down Candy, all I want to know is who this girl is."

Candy rolled her eyes."You already do-kuru!She gave you her name!"

"Candy just trust me."Miyuki smiled, Candy giving a disapproving look.

Ichigo tried to hide a laugh not really meaning to listen to their conversation."She has a point, if I can find out who this girl really is maybe I could talk some sense into her."

"Ichigo is something wrong?You look lost."Mint broke Ichigo's thoughts.

"Ohh, no I was just thinking about that girl."

Mint rolled her eyes."You mean that fake mew. We need to find her fast and put an end to this whole mess."

Ichigo nodded in agreement zoning out again."What could she want with this gem?"She thought, staring at the ceiling with blank eyes.

* * *

"Stop gazing at it!You act like you've never seen it!"Luna yelled.

"Well not up close!"

The duo had bickered for hours and hours, neither one really remembering what exactly they were arguing about. The day was cool and they had decide to take a calm walk although the walk was anything but calm.

"Luna why can't you tell me where you got this?!"

Luna rolled her eyes snatching the smile compact back."Fine if you don't want it I'll take it back."

"Wait!"The girl snatched the compact back holding it like a precious child."I-I'll stop asking questions."

Luna smiled."Good, now let's get to work."

They both made their way to the café making sure to stay clear from any cures or mews. Luna led the way inside no one suspecting anything wrong.

"What are you doing?"Asked her companion.

Luna giggled pulling her friend by the arm."We'll order some food and relax."

"Relax and eat food?!"

"Not really, we'll watch them closer this way and maybe learn something new about them."Luna tugged her along to a table.

Luna kept her eyes locked on Ichigo."And this way I can retrieve my gem easily."

Ichigo grabbed a menu and handed it out to the customers completely oblivious of the fact that it was Luna. Ichigo waited for a moment so they could decide their orders. She went to the kitchen and waited for them to be ready.

While she brought the order out she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She turned and locked eyes with Luna a chill running down her spine. She shrugged it off for now.

Luna giggled standing up from her chair. She winked at her friend before falling to the floor. Ichigo ran to her side the café growing silent. Ichigo helped her up taking her to the back.

"Are you okay?"Ichigo asked bringing over a glass of water.

"Yes, just a little dizzy that's all."She lied a grin creeping on her face.

Feeling quite uncomfortable Ichigo stepped back trying to stay calm."Well I'll be right back."

Luna chuckled."I'm sure you will, but for now how about you take a small nap."

Ichigo gulped taking hold of her necklace."What are you talking about?"

Luna extended her hand a small beam shoot out of her hand. Ichigo jerked her head back her body falling to the ground with loud thud.

Luna walked over to her digging through her pockets for her gem, she took and left before anyone could find her. Her mission was done. For now.

* * *

"So when they see me Miyuki and her group will recognize me?"

"Perhaps."Luna answered leaning against the wall of an alley way.

"Why?"Her mysterious friend asked.

"Well, when I traveled to their world I disguised myself as a cure and I named my attack after your attack. So, if they have a good memory, they might remember you." Luna finished, twirling the gem in her hands.

"Okay, well I'll be off then."

"Don't forget the plan!"Luna shouted as her friend made her way back to the café.

"Of course if I stick to the plan everything will be alright."

* * *

**Hello readers! Jut wanted to say thanks for reading and hope**

**that you all enjoyed this chapter. It's short and sweet!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

**DTBgirl**


	7. Chapter 7

With a deep breath, she placed her cure decor into the smile compact."Pretty cure Smile charge!"

Changing into a similar outfit as the other cures she leaped down from the café, holding a book in one hand she smeard it with black ink."In the name of Luna I will bring about the worst possible ending!"

Running from the cafe the cure's and mews were ready to fight."Hello!"She smiled, but deep down she trembled with fear. These girls were strong and she was merely a rookie compared to them.

The cures were first to attack their moves fast and in unison. Sunny snapped her fingers fire engulfed her hand, throwing a swift punch she knocked the fake cure down to her knees. The girl got right back up and kneed Sunny in the stomach. Peace shot out a spark of thunder shocking the girl. She growled and shot out a beam of her own.

Beauty ran in front of Peace the beam ricocheted off her ice sword. March jumped in the air orbs of light appearing around her, she kicked them like soccer balls. The girl dodged them almost tripping over her own feet.

Mew Ichigo pulled out her bell ready to finish this. Miyuki stood beside her and they both attacked in unison.

"Think.."The girl told herself."She looked down at her smile compact and tried to gather energy into it, but nothing was working.

"Pretty Cure!Happy Shower!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

The girl stood frozen, she couldn't summon her attack and she could feel her powers prepared her self for Ichigo's and Happy's attack.

As the smoke cleared from the attack a figure stood in front of the girl."Luna.."She whispered.

Luna turned away from the group of hero's and picked her friend up."Till next time!"She yelled leaving the group's wondering what exactly just happened.

* * *

"Are you going to search for that girl-kuru?"Candy asked perched on Miyuki's shoulder.

"I don't know yet."She muttered.

"Just forget about it for now."Ichigo pulled Miyuki by her hand."It's the weekend and we should have fun!"

Miyuki nodded in agreement and both girls ran down the street heading to the cafe. Making a sharp turn at the corner Ichigo pulled opened the doors to the café Miyuki running up to her.

"Wait up!"She ran her eyes closed, she bumped right into some one.

"I'm so sorry!"The strange bowed.

Miyuki laughed."No it's my fault?" The girl laughed.

Miyuki tilted her head and took a closer look at the girl."Hey don't I know you?"

The girl shook her head."No I don't think so."She muttered.

"Are you sure you look familiar."

The girl laughed awkwardly."Well I should leave!"She pushed Miyuki out the way almost knocking her over again.

"Wait!"Miyuki held on to her wrist."You're-

The girl snatched away from Miyuki and bolted away. Miyuki stared at the direction she left and followed the girl."Wait!Wait Spirit-chan!"

"Shit!She found out who I am."Spirit mumbled hiding in alley."Luna is gonna kill me!"

"Now why would I do that?"Luna smirked appearing from the shadows.

Spirit gulped her hands clenched together."Well umm I don't know.."She lied.

Luna rolled her eyes."Look whatever you did you better fix it we don't have time to lose, we have to finish them off."

Spirit nodded."But how can we do that?"

Luna grinned."Lead them to the park, I'll be waiting there for you."

* * *

"Pretty Cure!Smile Charge!"Spirit changed into her cure form and released an akanbe. She waited for the cures and mews to show up. She finally saw them coming, taking in a deep breath she leaped up aboard the akanbe. Feeling a bit tensed she looked at her compact. "Hopefully it will work this time.."She muttered focusing again on the cures and mews coming at her.

With one deep breath she smiled and put her worries away."This is no time to be scared."She told her self, looking straight at her enemies she grinned trying to appear threatening.

"Hey girls!You ready to party?!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Ribbon Mint Arrow!"

Spirit swayed to the side barely missing the arrow. With slight hesitation she shot a beam from her hand hitting Mint with great force. Zakuro planted a hard kick on the akanbe knocking Spirit of it. March and Peace were beside her ready for her to make the first move. Spirit landed a punch on March, blood seeping from her nose. Peace knead her side giving a small shock of electricity with the attack.

Spirit grabbed hold of Peace's leg flinging her to the side sending a beam of energy towards her. Pudding jumped on her shoulders covering her eyes with her pudding. Spirit shook her off, furiously wiping away the yellow substance.

Spirit let out a growl, her face reddening with rage."Akanbe!Attack!"

The akanbe followed her command and went on a rampage. Ichigo, already irritated, punched the akanbe her hand stuck inside the giant strawberry hand it had.

"Be careful Ichigo!The akanbe took the form of strawberry shortcake so it's a little sticky!"Happy shouted.

"I'll handle this!"Beauty stepped up, calmly extending her hand outward. With a gently expression she froze the akanbe in place making sure not to freeze Ichigo as well.

"Perfect!"With a swift kick Ichigo broke free from the akanbe.

"Happy hurry and purify it!"Sunny shouted.

"Right!"Happy shouted."Pretty Cure!Happy Shower!"

Spirit stood in disbelief, she had one job to do and she was already failing."Crap!"She muttered."I can't handle them without an akanbe...I'll have to make a run for it!"

Dashing through the park before anyone could notice, Spirit fled with fear."She said she was gonna meet me here!Where is she."

"Hey stop!"Zakuro shouted, she and the girls close behind her.

"Damn it!"Spirit turned to face them releasing another one of her beams. She smiled as the park filled with smoke and debris."Good that should slow them down."

"I don't think so!"

Spirit came to holt, stunned at seeing Sunny in front of her."H-how..b-but...I-I throw my energy beam.."

Sunny giggled."A energy beam as weak as that can't stop me!"

Spirit bawled her fist planting them into Sunny. One after the other Sunny felt the impact of Spirit's strength. Sunny plowed her leg into Spirit, with a big gasp Spirit fell to the floor.

Sunny wiped away the blood from her mouth, her pleasant smile gone."Listen we don't want to hurt you!"Sunny growled.

Spirit looked around her, she was surrounded by them."P-p-please like you c-could ever hurt m-me!"

"Cut the act!We know you can't beat us!"Berry said with a bitter sound to her voice.

"Just come with us peacefully."Zakuro slowly walked towards her, her face expressionless.

Spirit looked around her once again, she felt trapped and she didn't know what to do."J-just stay back!I-I can..no I will hurt you!"

"Do you really want to hurt us?"Peace looked at her with pity.

Spirit tried to get her words out,but when she did her voice would quiver.

"It's okay if you're scared we can help you."Happy reached for Spirit's hand."I know you can't be evil."

Spirit stared at Happy's hand."No.."she gritted her teeth."NO!" She slapped Happy's hand away.

"You can't help me!It's your fault I'm in this mess!"She cried out, trying to hold back tears with little success.

"What do you mean?"Lettuce tilted her head with confusion.

"Don't play dumb!You know what you did!"Spirit raised her hand a bright orb of energy glowing."Just stay away from me!"

"Please calm down we really can help you!"Beauty pleaded.

"No!"She lifted her hand towards the sky ready to sink her energy beam into the ground. She tried to do so,but someone was in her way.

Happy held her arm, a big sympathetic smile on her face."It's okay if you're mad, I'm sure that whatever we did wrong we can discuss over some tea and cookie's.

Spirit gritted her teeth, she wasn't in the mood for a snack."I'm afraid my companion here just doesn't have the time for that."Luna sprung down from a tree branch.

"Another mew..no way.."Ichigo muttered.

Luna chuckled."Indeed I am a mew mew, but I'm not here to fight."Luna pushed Happy down with a simple tap."I'm just here for my dear friend."

Spirit relaxed a little, Luna came just in time Spirit could feel her powers disappearing."See you around girls!"

"Wait!"Ichigo called out, but Zakuro held her back.

Luna and Spirit left through the trees Luna looking down at the group of girls."Oh wait..one last thing!"Luna pulled out the gem Ichigo had."Ribbon Luna Sonic Wave!"

The girls covered theirs ear from the sound of deafening screech. Luna held the gem in her hand, it was glowing bright with a strong blue-green mist around it. Luna grinned."See you next time girls!"

* * *

"Why did you have the gem out?"Spirit whispered closing the door gently behind her.

"You don't have to whisper, we're home and their nowhere near us."Luna sat on the couch admiring her little gem.

"Just answer my question."Spirit demanded.

Luna raised a brow a small chuckle escaping."Don't get so angry...I'll tell you."Luna took her gaze away from the gem."As you know this gem is connected to us somehow and it seems to grow strong when ever we use our moves."

"Really?"Spirit peaked at the gem in Luna's hand.

Luna nodded."That's how I found you. I didn't know were you were and when I saw the gem glow I didn't think to much of it. As I got closer to you it glowed even brighter and then I saw you, you where about to attack. When I used my attack the little thing was glowing so bright. If I can figure out how to use it we could finish these girls off in no time."

Spirit lowered her head."Are you sure we can defeat them?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

Spirit shook her head."N-no reason."

Luna rolled her eyes."Listen if you fail another mission I will have to punish you!Understand?!"

Spirit nodded her head, her body shaking."I-I do!"

"Good..now take a break from all this fighting and just relax. I have plan and I need some time to work out all the details."Luna stood up from the couch her back facing Spirit as she headed for the door."In the mean time just go to the café and get to know these girls.."

Spirit had a quizzical look on her face. She did not what Luna was planing, not that she ever knew, but she wasn't about to question her especially after failing another mission. With a sigh she headed to her room, placing her compact beside her mew necklace she plopped herself down on her bed.

"Those girls better prepare for a fight.."Luna muttered clenching her own mew necklace."Soon I'll have both their worlds in my hand!"


	9. Chapter 9

Groggily, Spirit pulled herself up from her bed trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She dragged her feet, brushing her hair with a very slow pace. Splashing her face with some cold water she felt better, she tied her bow on the right side of her head preparing for her day.

She sat alone at the breakfast table, darkness colored her house. The only light was coming from a dimly light candle next to a picture of a girl with blue hair. Spirit smiled at the picture.

"I'll see you again my dear Soul..."

* * *

"Take this cake to table seven will you cat!"Ryo shouted from the kitchen.

Ichigo shook her head tying her shoes with haste."Sorry I have to get going me and Berry promised Miyuki and her friends to show them around town!"

Ryo rolled his eyes."You can't just leave!"Ichigo smiled waving to him as she left the café with Berry.

"So where are we going to take them?"Berry asked.

Ichigo shrugged not really sure herself."We'll just ask them where they want to go and that should do it."

Berry nodded in agreement walking ahead of Ichigo. They stood in front of the park fences waiting for their fellow friends. The town was unusually quiet, only a few people here and there.

"Berry!Ichigo!"Miyuki shouted in the distance, the others running behind her.

"H-hey g-girls.."Miyuki panted.

Ichigo and Berry giggled, they found Miyuki to be so funny."Are you ready to go?"Berry asked.

"Yea!I was actually wondering if we could go to an art museum."Yayoi muttered, her voice barely above a whisper.

Ichigo smiled."Of course, that sounds like fun!"

Berry and Ichigo lead the way to the train station, the girls chatting and laughing as they traveled. Ichigo felt relaxed for the first time since the two groups of hero's meet they weren't fighting. Instead they were just having fun, something Ichigo almost forgot to do.

Yayoi, Miyuki, and Berry were surprised by all the art work they saw and they loved everything they looked at. Reika and Nao enjoyed the sculptures the most, Reika laughing as Nao would copy the poses of the statues. Akane however didn't find too much fun in all of this.

"Is something wrong?"Ichigo asked.

Akane shook her head."No it's fine.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

Akane laughed."I am I really am, it's just that I can't really forget about that girl the other day.."

"What do you mean?"

Akane let a sigh out."I just find that whole situation strange?"She muttered, before laughing awkwardly."Forget it, it really is nothing. I'll probably forget about it later."

Ichigo wanted to say something,but she figured she should just leave it alone."You're right let's just have some fun!Hey, how about we go to the park and play volleyball?"Akane smiled, vollyball was just up her alley.

The girls split into teams. Miyuki, Yayoi, and Akane and Berry on one team and Nao, Reika and Ichigo on the other. Akane survived and the game began. They enjoyed the game under the bright sun, a small breeze keeping them cool.

Nao spiked the ball Miyuki hitting it with her face."Sorry Miyuki!"Nao laughed.

"I'll get it!"Miyuki giggled chasing after the ball. She walked through shrubs and bushes in search of the ball her eyes oblivious to her surroundings.

"There it is!"She grabbed at it bumping heads with a stranger.

"Oh my are you okay?"The stranger whispered her voice timid almost like Yayoi.

Miyuki nodded."Yea I..Spirit?!"

The girl stepped back a little startled."D-do I know you?"

Miyuki's jaw almost dropped."Of course you do!We went to the same school!How did you get here?"

Spirit raised a brow a look of utter confusion across her face."I've lived here for years."

Miyuki stepped closer to her, examining her face."That's not possible you said you just transferred to my school?"

"I-I really should leave."Spirit stepped back, Miyuki far to close for comfort.

"Wait!"Miyuki held on to her wrist.

"Please I-I really s-should get going."

"Listen you don't have to leave!"Miyuki pleaded."I'm sorry if I made you feel weird, but please do stay and at least play with me and my friends."

Spirit looked down at her wrist, Miyuki's grip wasn't loosening. She looked at her eyes and sighed."Oh..alright,but only for a while."

Miyuki smiled with excitement."Perfect!"

Miyuki holed Spirit to the park, shouting at the top of her lungs."Hey!Guy's look it's Spirit!"

Spirit covered Miyuki's mouth, her face red."Please don't shout like that."She whispered.

"Spirit?"Nao muttered stepping closer to her."Spirit!H-how did you get here?"

Akane scratched her head, her mind filled with confusion. Reika eyed the girls as well, trying to piece together what was happing."How _did_ you get here?"

Spirit giggled uncomfortably."W-well I-I live here..."She muttered.

Miyuki nodded."Yep!She's lived here for years."

"That's not possible?"Akane shouted.

"P-please don't shout.."Spirit mumbled.

"Girls calm down, I'm sure Spirit doesn't want to be pelted with questions. Let's just return to our game. Would you care to join us?"Reika gave a warm smile, making Spirit feel just a little more relaxed.

Spirit nodded, her lips curving into a frail smile."Good!"Miyuki cheered.

Spirit looked back at the park hoping Luna was no where in sight."If she finds me here she'll be furious.."She told herself.

Ichigo scanned the girl from her head to her toes. Something about her just wasn't right,but if Miyuki felt comfortable around her then everything must be fine.

Berry looked at the time, her shift almost starting."We should call it a day I have to go to work. You too Ichigo."

The girls went their separate ways, Miyuki and Spirit left to wonder around on the park. Spirit wanted to leave her,but she didn't want to do anything suspicious so she just tagged along with her.

"I bet your hungry."Miyuki pulled her wrist."We can go get food at Zakuro-chan's!She gave me the key!"

Spirit light up at this."Sure!"She smiled."How perfect!She's going to lead me right to a mew's house!"She thought, delighted that such luck was coming her way.

Miyuki opened the door stepping in with happiness. She walked right into the kitchen placing a plate of food in front of Spirit.

"Thank you."Spirit smiled.

Miyuki sat down her face a gentle, calm expression."So, how did you get here Spirit?"

Spirit sighed, this question was just irritating now."I told you that I lived here for years."

Miyuki frowned."Why are you lying?The last thing you said to me was 'if you are our friend then tell us the truth!' and I would hope that if we are friends you wouldn't lie to me."

Spirit starred at her, her eyes filled with concern.'Why does she care so much about this?'She sighed, Spirit faced Miyuki."Listen, I really do live here and I can't exactly explain my situation to well or else it well just mess things up. And, although it's a bit sloppy, that's the truth."

Miyuki smiled,her usual uplifting self returning."Okay, if that's the truth then I believe you!Now what are you doing tomorrow?"

Spirit was suprised that Miyuki actual believed her, most people would be at least be suspicious."I umm.. I don't know."

Miyuki grabbed her hand her smile wide."Well then if you want, meet me at the park by noon!We'll have a blast!"


	10. Chapter 10

Spirit starred into the mirror her mind focused on something other then her reflection."Why would she ask me to meet her at the park?Isn't she just a little curious about my story?"

Spirit sighed."Why is this even happening to me?This wasn't the plan..."She mumbled walking to the table.

She ate a plate of dry cereal, her appetite not to great. All she could think of was Miyuki. Miyuki was a strange girl indeed not to mention very foolish."How stupid of her to believe me, I wouldn't even be satisfied with the answer I gave."

With a long sigh Spirit walked towards the door, Miyuki had to be planning something there was no way she could just except that answer.

* * *

"Wait so you're just going to meet her?"Mint questioned taking a sip of her tea.

Miyuki nodded."Isn't that whole story just a little suspicious?"Ichigo asked.

"Not really I mean she is my friend so I believe her!"

Ichigo smiled she admired how Miyuki was willing to believe her friends even if it wasn't the best idea."Well alright, but you should take Berry with you."

"Why?"Miyuki asked.

"Just for when something strange happens. I would go myself, but I have work."

Miyuki didn't like the idea too much,but she didn't want to sound mean so Berry tagged along with her.

The clock rang through out town filling the air with its melody. The breeze was cool and it made the heat bearable. The park wasn't crowed, but it could have been better. Miyuki and Berry stood at the entrance, Berry with a unpleasant face.

"Face the facts Miyuki, she isn't coming."Berry said a bitter tone to her voice.

"No..she's coming.I know she is."

Berry frowned."Miyuki we've been here for an hour and quite fran-

"Hey!"

Miyuki's eyes went wide her face lighting up."Spirit!"Miyuki bolted towards her, enveloping her in a tight hug.

Berry sighed a small smile on her face."Hey Spirit I'm Berry."

Spirit pouted, her eyes examined Berry."I thought it was just going to be me and you."

Berry let out a small gasp."Is there a problem with me being here?"

"N-no i-it's just I-I-"

"Not at all it's just she's kinda shy Berry."

Berry rolled her eyes."Sorry.."She murmmered.

"Well let's get going!I've got this whole picnic planned out!"Miyuki lead both girls into the park, taking them to a small field in front of a pond.

Spirit kept her eyes locked on Berry the entire time, she didn't feel comfortable around her. Berry also did the same. She didn't know why,but something was telling her that she should keep her eyes on her.

"So Spirit what type of person are you?"Berry blurted out after a long silence.

Spirit was taken back by the sudden question,but she managed to answer."Well...I like to read and-

"Read?!Do you like fairytales?!"Miyuki questioned her eyes shinning bright.

Spirit couldn't help but laugh."Yea.."

"I love fairytales!"Miyuki cheered.

"How about you Berry what are you interested in?"Spirit asked.

Berry pondered for a minute, a grin growing on her face."Well I like fashion!"

Spirit smiled."Me too!"

Whatever suspicion Berry had about this girl it was gone. After the picnic Berry took them to the mall and practically tried on every piece of clothing. Miyuki's smile never faded from her face, something Spirit took close notice of.

"She's always smiling.."Spirit thought."She's always so..so...so happy..."She mumbled, watching Miyuki spin around in a bright pink dress

Miyuki twirled around in her dress, Berry trying on a pair of shoes. Spirit laughed when she saw them she loved how happy they were.

"No..their not just happy...there foolish."Spirit chuckled."How foolish of them..not only do they think I'm their friend, but they've taken me to the mall to have fun."Spirit laughed.

She was no longer laughing at their happiness, no she was laughing at their foolishness. How stupid they were to be tricked so easily. She laughed loudly, people staring at her,but she didn't care. She was happy that she fooled her so-called friend.

Miyuki giggled at Spirit, she was glad to see she was finally opening up."Hey Miyuki I have to leave soon, but you should stay here."Berry said.

Miyuki nodded taking the dress of and putting her cloths back on."Hey Spirit how about I walk you to your place."

* * *

Spirit trailed behind Miyuki at a slow pace, she didn't realize how much energy Miyuki really had. Miyuki didn't seem to know either, sometimes she would burst into energy and then just crash only to do it again. It was tiring just to keep up with her. But Spirit was happy to finally reach her house, she was ready to just relax.

"Hey Spirit before I go you should have this."Miyuki pulled out a necklace, she placed it in Spirit's hand cupping it with her own.

Spirit titled her head."What is this?"

Miyuki giggled."It's a necklace. Look if you open it you can put a picture in it. I hope you don't mind, but I put a picture of me and you."

"When did you take a picture of me?"

Miyuki laughed."At the park, you looked so pretty so I took a picture..Ohh and here since you like story books I got you this. It's Cinderella my personal favorite."

Spirit forced a smile, she starred at the gifts in her hand."Why would you give this to me?"

"Because we're friends."

"How cute."

Spirit gulped as horror fled to her. Luna stood in front of them in her mew form. Miyuki's smile faded, she spread her arms in front of Spirit.

"Spirit you should head inside."

Luna chuckled."And what exactly are you doing?"

Miyuki grinned."Protecting my friend! Precure Smile Charge!"

Luna smirked as Cure Happy appeared in front of her."So the famous Cure Happy...how cute of you to protect such a liar."

Spirit lowered her head, Luna was right."What are you talking about!"Happy shouted.

"Show her Spirit!"

Spirit pulled out her mew necklace placing it over her wrist, were her mew mark was. Happy was shocked, but she wasn't angry.

"You're one of them!The mews, that's great!"

Spirit frowned."No Happy..not great."

"Say goodnight my dear Happy!"Luna shoved her gem in Happy's face, it was glowing bright and made a loud, screech noise.

Happy crashed to the floor, changing back to her normal form. Spirit knelt beside her."W-what did you do!"

Luna scuffed."Don't forget what she did. Don't that she's your enemy!Don't forget that she and the rest of them are evil!"She yelled."And don't forget who's at stake here!"

Spirit clenched her eyes shut, she knew Luna was right like she always dropped Miyuki heading inside.

"She's right! A couple of gift's wont bring back what they took away!"She shut the door to her room jumping down on her bed.

"What a pity you truly are."Luna mumbled dropping Miyuki down in front of the café doors."I'll see you around Miyuki.."


	11. Chapter 11

Mint and Lettuce hung their uniforms up, ready to close down the café for the day. They turned the light's off, locking the door behind them.

"So Lettuce wh-

"Oh my god!Mint look!"Lettuce rushed over to Miyuki.

Mint stood over her trying to find a pulse."We need to take her to the hospital her pulse is very weak!"

Lettuce carried her in her arms, running as fast as she could Mint right behind her."Wait I'll transform and fly her there you go tell the others to meet me there!"

* * *

Lettuce burst through the doors calling out for help. The doctors and nurse's pulled Miyuki from her arms placing her on a stretcher. They rushed her down a long hall taking her behind two wide doors, the letters "ICU" written above it. Lettuce wasn't allowed passed those doors, she was left to just stare as Miyuki slowly faded away into the distance.

"How is she?!"Akane startled Lettuce who hade been waiting for them for a while.

Lettuce just shook her head, her voice a soft whisper."She's..well I don't know."

Akane bawled her hands, her head down, her hair drapped over her face. Yayoi fiddled with her thumbs, Nao and Reika behind her both with frowns. Zakuro, Pudding and Ryo walked in a little later the group still silent.

Ichigo grunted, the wait was unbareable."We can't just wait here!"She shouted.

Akane nodded."You're right!We have to see her!"Akan stomped towards the door Ichigo behind her.

"Girls please."Reika placed her hand on their shoulders holding them back."We can't do that just wait and-

"I can't wait anymore I want to see her!"Akane shouted.

Reika sighed."I know, but rushing in there wont do any good."

Ichigo clenched her teeth."She did this..."She muttered."She did this!"

Zakuro took hold of her hand."Ichigo please calm down. Right now all that matters is finding out if Miyuki is okay. We'll have to deal with that girl later."

"Are you all her to see Hoshizora Miyuki?"A nurse asked.

"Yes!How is she?!"Nao was first to respond.

The nurse kept a straight face, almost cold."Well...she's stable, but-

"But?!"Yayoi repeated.

"But she's not waking up and the doctors don't know why."

Reika gasped."So she's in a coma?"

The nurse frowned."Not exactly, she's in a very similar state,but it's kinda different. But if it's any comfort you can see her."

* * *

"Luna what did you do to her exactly?"Spirit muttered, her mind lost.

"She's sleeping. She won't wake up for a while, but not too ?Did you think I killed her?"Luna laughed."I'm not that mean."

Spirit chuckled, a cold awkward chuckle."No...of course not."

Luna sighed, she was irritated with Spirit and how she was concerned with such a useless girl."Don't feel sorry for her, her cute little act is just that!A stupid little act to fool people!"

Spirit agreed, her gaze out the window."I know..."She muttered."I know...

"Cheer up you'll be attacking in a week."

Spirit looked at Luna with surprise."What?Why!?"

Luna grinned."Because in a week Miyuki wont remember what happened, so she won't be able to remember you."

"What about her friends?!They'll certainly remember me?!"

Luna rolled her eyes."If you do what I say everything will be okay!"Luna shouted.

"R-right.."Spirit lowered her head."I promise I wont mess this up."

Luna's face softened, she extended her hand."You just have to trust me."

Spirit smiled, her eyes looking into Luna's."Okay...I do."

Luna chuckled."You're so dumb.."

Spirit forced a giggle."Haha..yea..."

"Don't let them stop you again okay!?"

Spirit nodded."I'll do a good job this time."


	12. Chapter 12

"Stand at the far end of the city, basically the entrance of the park."Luna gave the order with a stern expression.

Spirit took in a deep breath, going over the plan in her mind."Okay..."She murmered."Okay...

Luna rolled her eyes, Spirit was always nervous before a mission and quite frankly it was annoying. Spirit clutched her mew necklace before yelling out metamorphoses, with a very quiet sigh she left for the park.

Luna stared at her till she was out of distance."What a pity it is that she's such a useless girl."Luna closed her eyes letting the wind brush against her skin."Useless indeed."

* * *

Spirit's heart was thumping at a enormous speed, she wasn't ready to see Miyuki again not after what she let Luna do to her. "Just a few more day's and then she'll wake up..."She muttered to herself.

"All I have to do is wait in the park until she wakes then the monsters will have some fun.."

* * *

Akane sat beside the bed, her head hung down Yayoi standing next to her. Reika and Nao stood at the end of the bed we're they could see Miyuki better. Ichigo and Mint we're also in the room the rest at work. Reika cleared her throat deciding that the silence was just not fitting for Miyuki's presence.

"We'll I guess I'll go first."Reika pulled up a chair opening a story book.

"What are you doing?"Mint chirped with curiosity.

"I'm reading her a book. Snow White actually, she loves that story. Once upon time..."Reika's voice filled the room with a calm atmosphere, they all listened she was very hard to ignore especially with a sweet voice as hers.

Ichigo fiddled her hands, swaying from side to side. Yayoi noticed."Are you okay?"She asked.

"It's just that..."She sighed."Nothing I'll be right back."Ichigo left the room. She stayed in the hall she didn't want to see Miyuki in such a state."It's all her fault!How could she be co cruel to us?!"She grunted tightly holding on to her mew charm.

"Ichigo..."Yayoi joined her in the hall."Are you sure you're okay?You seem mad."

"It's nothing.I promise..."

Yayoi nodded her head."Well we're all taking turns reading to Miyuki so if you want you can too."

"I will...just let me do something first."

Yayoi walked back to Miyuki's side, it was her turn to read."This one's The Little Mermaid."

"Isn't that a good one Miyuki?"Nao smiled at her, but it faded away slowly."I know you like it, I do too."

Akane sighed."I think we should stop this.."

Yayoi closed her book with frown."What do you mean?"

"I mean that instead of reading her books we should be finding the girl who did this to her!" Akane shouted.

"Akane please!"Reika raised her voice something very unusual for her.

"We can't wait here and read stupid little fairy tales we need to find out the person responsible."

"This is all we can do for her."Nao cut in.

"No it's not and you know it!"Akane yelled at her.

"Please stop fighting in front of Mint and Miyuki..."Yayoi chirped, her voice soft and barely audible.

"No it's okay.."Mint finally spoke."I agree with Akane, but I also agree with Reika and Nao. We can't all stay here while the criminal is out there."

"Criminal?Isn't that a little to much."Yayoi joked, trying to break the tension.

Mint giggled softly."I suppose, but we at least should find out who was the last person she was with."

"It was with Spirit!"Berry burst through the doors with rage."She was with Spirit last!"

"How do you know?"Reika jumped from her seat.

"I took her to the mall with Spirit and before I left she offered to take Spirit home!"

Akane clenched her fist."Well I guess we know who to talk to!"She grunted her face red with anger.

"Akane control yourself!"Reika stood in front of her.

"No!Just get out-of-the-way!"

The two girls bickered between themselves. The room was filled with yelling and arguing, Yayoi standing by Miyuki's side holding her hand. She trembled as the girls argued.

"Miyuki please wake up..."She whispered.

"Yayoi.."

Yayoi fell back."M-Miyuki?"She mumbled."G-guy's she t-talked!"She shouted and in an instant the girls stopped fighting.

They all stared at Miyuki for a long time all holding their breaths. It felt like an eternity just waiting for her to speak. Miyuki opened her mouth,but she would just mumble.

"Forget it we have to find Spirit."Akane said.

"Spirit...Spirit!"Miyuki jolted up right her hair a mess, her face sweaty.

"MIYUKI!"The girls screamed.

Miyuki looked at them with fear, her lips trembled, her body shaking badly."We have to find Spirit she's in danger!"She cried jumping out of her bed.

"Miyuki wait!"Nao shouted.

Miyuki darted out the room running down the hall."Spirit!Spirit!"She whispered.

"Wait!"Mint chased after her the rest behind her. Miyuki paid no mind to them she could only think of one thing. She opened the doors of the hospital looking right and left for Spirit.

"Spirit!"She cried.

A sudden gust of wind-swept by, the ground shaking beneath her feet. The rest of the girls caught up to her their eyes filled with shock. Miyuki held on to Yayoi's arm, she was loosing her balance.

"Yayoi...you have to transform..."

"Precure Smile Charge!"

"Mew Mew, Metamorphoses!"

Mint carried Miyuki in her arms setting her down at the hospital entrance in the back."I'll be right back."

"Wait...be careful."Miyuki warned.

Mint nodded taking off to the sky with a feeling of determination. She prepared for a fight her arrow in hand. She scanned the area from the sky no threat in sight.

"What's going on?"She muttered still in search of the monster.

"Mint watch out!"Peace cried.

Mint crashed down before she could react."All the time..."She told herself.

"Hey there girls!"

The girls stood frozen, Spirit waved sitting on a giant monster. The creature was a frightening mess, it was covered in black fur its red eyes glowing strong. Two horns, painted a dark shade of red, laid on its head. It stood on two legs, Spirit sat on its shoulders a big grin on her face.

"Peace!"Sunny called."Shock it from the top of the hospital, I'll distract it!"

"Right!"

Beauty formed her ice arrow, her snow crystal's around her."I'll shoot at the girl and March will help you!"

Sunny nodded, she snapped her fingers firing a blast of fire. March carried Peace up the building, her speed creating a powerful wind pushing the monster. Beauty took her aim, her arrow leaving traces of snow and ice as it flew across the jumped to her feet, the monster loosing its balance. She wobbled trying to find her footing, Beauty's arrow approaching at a quick rate.

"Think Spirit!"She told herself. Her eyes followed March, she stood on the roof waiting for her chance."That's it!"Spirit grinned.

Spirit waited for the arrow to be in reach, her balance still off. She looked at Sunny. Sunny through fire balls at the ground the monster hoping from side to side to escape the blaze.

"Peace get ready!"Beauty called out.

Spirit smiled, she found her opening. Spirit bent back as the arrow grazed her hair, she let the arrow pierce a tree.

"Peace, now!"Sunny called setting the ground around the monster on fire.

"Precure Peace Thunder!"

The thunder moved fast making a perfect hit on the beast. Spirit jumped as soon as the thunder made impact, she landed safely on Beauty's arrow.

"What's wrong did you think that would work?!"She laughed."How about you girls actually try this time, like the green one!"

March clenched her hands."Beauty lets go!"

Beauty and March lunged with speed. Beauty's punches were swift and quick, Spirit struggled to keep up. March's hits were faster Spirit tripping up as she dodged her kicks. March soon took control of the two on one fight, pinning Spirit up against a tree.

"Precure March Shoot!"

Spirit was quick too. She spun around on her heel, springing back to the tree with Beauty's arrow. She ripped it out of the bark and waited till March's attack hit the trees. With a big explosion the ground shook, leaves and branches flying around used that as covering, moving closer to March with ease.

"Where are you!"March called out.

Spirit laughed."Right here!" She dug the arrow into March's back, slicing her skin apart.

March let out a groan, planting her heel in the ground she spun around and kicked Spirit down. She fell to her knees the arrow still in her back. Beauty stood at her side, Peace and Sunny running over.

"March are you okay?"Beauty looked at the wound it didn't seem as though the arrow was deep.

"Girls!"Mint shouted."Their over here!"Mint and the other mews arrived, the two groups surrounded Spirit.

"You can't leave, we have you surrounded."Zakuro held her wipe in hand, ready to attack if she did not compromise.

Spirit grinned."Whatever you say..."

She stood up Beauty and Mint holding her arms back. Beauty froze her wrist together, she didn't struggle one bit.

"It's funny how you girls think you won..."She muttered no one hearing her.

She stopped walking, her head down."Keep moving!"March demanded.

She laughed, her hands shinning."Bye-bye!"

Spirit broke free from the ice-cuffs, she sprung up to the air bringing her hands crashing into the ground. Starting out with a small ringing noise the ground rocked, splitting open and filling with blue light.

Spirit laughed as she and the girls were consumed in light, she was the victor of the battle."Good bye my dear girls!"


	13. Chapter 13

The explosion rocked through out the city, people mumbling between themselves in wonder of what exactly was accouring. Miyuki stood up from the floor her legs still shaking. She walked till she could see a bright light. She went from walking to a sprint and then running.

She tripped over her own feet, her body seemed to forget that legs were meant for walking. She stumbled from time to time,but she didn't stop until she reached the park.

"Sunny!Peace!Beauty,March?!"Miyuki cried frantically."Ichigo!"She screamed her voice shaking with fear.

"Miyuki?"Spirit mumbled, her attention turned to the voice echoing in the air.

"Mint,Lettuce, Pudding?"Miyuki called out, still no answer.

Spirit gulped, her heart racing again."Miyuki..."

"Girls!"Miyuki screamed, her body trembling, her eyes foggy."G-girls..."She muttered.

Miyuki felt her body giving up, her vision going black. She stumbled,but kept going the girls in eye sight. Miyuki panted heavily her lungs burning for air, her heart beating it's hardest.

She smiled as she reached her friends, her body could take no more."Girls..."She managed to whisper before crashing on the ground with a strong thud.

"Miyuki!"Spirit ran to her, she held her in her arms wiping her hair away."Miyuki wake up!"She pleaded.

"What are you doing?"Luna appeared, anger all over her face.

"Luna now is not the time!Miyuki is hurt!"Spirit shouted.

Luna scuffed."And I care why?"

Spirit bawled her hands into large fist, her face heating up with anger."Luna just go away!"

Luna crossed her arms."Listen to me child, WE are leaving!As in us two!Put that idiot down and let's get going!"

Spirit shook her head."No..."She whispered her voice growing louder and louder."No!I can't leave her here!"

Luna walked over to her, her eyes filled with rage."Stop being so dumb and let's get going!"

She pulled Spirit up, dragging her by her arm."Stop!Let go of me!"Spirit cried, her eyes only focused on Miyuki."Miyuki!Miyuki!"

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes, darkness vanishing bit by bit. She shook her head finally coming to terms that the girl was a pretty strong opponent. She stood up her legs wobbly, she looked at her friends with a horrified expression. They almost looked dead, but she knew they weren't. Or at least she had high hopes there weren't.

"Mint...Zakuro..Peace.."She managed to mumble, her sight finally clearing up.

March groaned, Beauty slowly sitting up. Zakuro sat on her knees her face blank, Mint coughed as she woke up. Ichigo smiled softly, at least she knew their were alive.

"Let's head back girls..."She whispered picking Miyuki up from the ground, they trudged back to the hospital.

* * *

"One strawberry shortcake coming right up!"Pudding giggled, cartwheeling her order to the kitchen.

Berry brought out the cake and tea to Reika and Nao, Mint also joining them. The café was busy today so all, but Yayoi,had to stay and help, they planned to visit Miyuki after work. Zakuro was also missing from the café, she was picking flowers for Miyuki.

"So how much longer will Miyuki be at the hospital?"Berry asked, bringing out another plate of deserts.

"For two more days."Akane sighed, staring at her tea with a bored look on her face.

"Wipe that frown from your face!"Berry chimmed from the counter, Tasuke by her side.

"She's right, why if Miyuki saw you she wouldn't be happy!"Reika scolded.

"Alright..."Akane whispered, taking a small sip of her drink.

"Well since She'll be back in two days we should through her a party!"Berry cheered, her hands full of desert trays.

"A party?"Akane raised a brow.

"Yea!"Berry smiled."Think about it!She'd be so happy to see all of us here celebrating her healthy return!"

"Okay, that does sound like fun."Nao muttered.

"Great!it's decided, we'll throw a party!"

* * *

Once again the café was busy, but not for business. They all ran about here and there to prepare for Miyuki's party. Streamers and balloons filled the store, thanks to Pudding. Yayoi drew a big card, so everyone could sign it. Reika and Zakuro went out for more decorations. Nao and Lettuce worked hard in the kitchen with Keiichirô.

Berry and Tasuke setting out the plates and sweets."Hey tasuke we're running low on sweets and food. Can you buy these ingredients?"

Berry handed him a list sending him of with Lettuce."Don't forget to get her the present!"Berry shouted.

"Yea don't worry about it, everything is under control!"

* * *

"A party?"Spirit uttered.

Luna nodded."Miyuki will be back from the hospital so their throwing her a party."

"Why am I going?"

Luna rolled her eyes, she was tired of the stupid questions."Because you're gonna crash the party idiot!"

Spirit flinched, Luna's patience had run thin not to mention she'd look tired for a while now. Spirit was worried she was causing Luna to spend restless nights, but she didn't bother to ask. Instead she tried her best to do her missions properly.

"Right..."She muttered."I-I will t-try my best t-to do this right!"

Lune chuckled."Well you shouldn't have to try, this mission is so easy not even you could fail it. But if you do.."She laughed.

"If I do..."Spirit repeated.

"Well you'll just find out..."

Spirit gulped, this was her chance to prove that she could be useful to Luna. After all if she failed once more than Luna would cut her ties with her and Spirit just couldn't have that.

"I swear I wont!"She cried with fear in her voice.

Luna grinned."Good, after all you do remember who's at stake here don't you?"

Spirit nodded, her eyes wide with fear and despair."Yea...of course I do."

"Well then just follow these steps and we wont have a problem."


	14. Chapter 14

Tasuke ruffled through his pockets for the money, slamming it down on the counter, He grabbed the groceries and headed for the center of town. He waited for Lettuce to return,but in the mean time he just sat and stared off into space.

"Don't get nervous, don't get nervous..."A girl repeated to herself pacing back and forth in front of the water fountain.

Tasuke heard her voice, low and quiet. He raised a brow something about her seemed suspicious. He followed her movements. She seemed wound up about something, she had a panic look to her. Finally she seemed to calm down and headed down the street.

"That's in the direction of the café...but she couldn't possible be going there. Could she?"Tasuke didn't want to take chances and he followed her.

He kept his distance, but was close enough not to lose her in the crowd. She had her hands in her pockets and she moved quicker. Tasuke however kept to his normal pace he didn't want to make her notice him. The girl seemed to walk faster and faster and he was certain she was headed for the café.

"Is she a friend?"He thought."Of course not this is only for Miyuki and us."He told himself trying to keep up with her.

The girl broke off into a sprint and Tasuke had no choice,but to do the same. He knew by now that she saw him, so he had no problem chasing after her. She ran with fear, Tasuke had noted that. Perhaps he scared her.

Tasuke grew close to her and he reached for her yanking her by her arm. She struggled, for a moment still trying to run. When she realized that she was captured she calmed down.

"W-what do you w-want?D-don't you know i-it's not nice to grab girls off the street!"

Tasuke blushed releasing her. He apologized,but stood close to her ready to run if she jolted back to the café."Listen why are you running with such a panic?"

"I-i have to go somewhere and I was in a rush.."

Tasuke rolled his eyes."Tell me the truth!"

"I don't have to tell you anything!"She yelled.

Tasuke was surprised she didn't seem like the type to yell."I know,but you looked suspicious so I followed you!"

The girl gulped."W-well it's none of your business!"

Tasuke sighed resting a hand on his hip."Alright I really do apologize, but it looked like you were headed for the cafe down the road and I work there so I wanted to stop you."

The girl kept quiet for a minute and then spoke."I-I wasn't.."

"Okay, well since you were I'm just letting you know we're closed."

"I said I wasn't going there!"

Tasuke snickered."Sure you weren't."

"Well whatever I'll just be going then."

"Wait!Since I caused you so much trouble let me treat you to something nice!"

"W-wait!"

* * *

"Really you don't have to do this.."She whispered.

Tasuke laughed handing her an ice cream cone."Just take it, I'm trying to be nice."

She sighed, taking the cone in her hands. She felt uncomfortable with Tasuke, he was always looking at her."Why are you staring at me?"

Tasuke was taken back for a moment, laughter escaping."Sorry, it's just you look very familiar. What's your name."

She paused taking a breath in."Spirit, my name is Spirit."

Tasuke smiled."Spirit, I like that. My names Tasuke."

Spirit smiled softly, her mind filled with panic."Why did I give him my real name?Why am I eating ice cream with him?Why am I so stupid?"She scolded herself.

"Is everything all right?"

Spirit let out a small breath, her eyes closed."Actually..."She started gazing at Luna down the street. She started to tremble."Actually no, I have to go!"She ran off towards the cafe.

"Wait!"Tasuke grabbed her wrist."I said we're closed!"

Spirit pulled from his grip."Trust me I'm not heading to that stupid little cafe!"She grunted running further down the road."She's going to be so mad!"She whispered.

She panted heavily, her legs couldn't stop, every step she took the further away she was from Luna, the further away she was from danger. She made a sharp turn into an alley way fright in her eyes.

"Hello darling..."Luna spoke calmly, taking gentle steps towards Spirit.

"H-hi Luna.."

Luna chuckled, her laugh sending chills down Spirit's back."Hi, that's what she says to me. Hi."She chuckled some more."You know what annoys me the most.."

"I-I don't kn-

"The fact that she messes everything up!"Luna hit the wall with her fist, the bricks cracking."How stupid of her!"She raised her voice, still talking to herself.

"L-luna please calm dow-

"Calm down she tells me!"She cackled."How can I calm down when you are an absolute disgrace!"

Spirit lowered her head, Luna was right. Spirit never did anything right she was useless."You truly know how to mess things up!You know am starting to think you're sabotaging me, but you aren't smart enough for that either!"

Spirit's eyes watered."Luna please just-

"Don't you dare tell me to relax!Do you know what I go through?!I bust my ass everyday just to hear that you've done nothing at all except sit on your ass all day!"Luna spat."You're nothing!I don't have to do this for you, I go through hell for you and what do you do?"

"Luna don't be mad at me!"She pleaded holding on to Luna's hands.

"Let go of me!You know I guess you can just say goodbye to saving Soul, because it's obvious you don't care!"

Spirit's heart ached, beating faster with fear."No..."She whispered."No!"She fell to her knees."Please you can't do this to me!I'll do anything for her I swear!Anything I don't care what it is!"

Luna grinned."Even if you have to kill?"

Spirit was silent, her head nodding. Her face was a frozen expression of despair and fright."Yes..."She mumbled."Even murder..."


	15. Chapter 15

"Surprise!"

Miyuki's eyes sparkled with joy, her mouth a wide smile."Thank you!All of you!"She cheered pulling everyone in for a hug.

"It was Berry's idea, so you should thank her!"Pudding smiled, handing her a tray of strawberry jello.

"Thank's berry!"She squeezed Berry tightly.

"No problem after all we are friends right?"

Miyuki was excited to her that, she couldn't help but embrace her in another hug."Of course!"

The café was alive with joy, the mews and the cures giggling and dancing. They all took turns telling stories to Miyuki like they did at the hospital, somewhere a little more lively than others thanks to Pudding.

Miyuki was so thrilled to see her friends again, being in the hospital was such a bore it was nice to finally be out. The girls were glad to have their friend back as well and it had been a while since they saw their new enemy, perhaps she was gone.

Tasuke brought plate after plate of food out, he hadn't thought that such small girls could have a big appetite. He paused for a small break, thinking back to Spirit."What could have possibly startled her?"He thought.

"Tasuke come join us!"Berry called.

"Be right there!"

Everything was fine for once, they were actually enjoying themselves. But all good things must come to an end. The sky grew dark, grey clouds consuming it. Slowly the ground trembled, the wind pounding hard on the windows. Tasuke took notice along with the girls, they all knew this couldn't be a natural disaster. Tasuke had a strange feeling, something didn't feel was wrong. Tasuke right to worry.

Bursting through the doors a distraught Mew unleashed her powers on the team. It was Spirit, of course they didn't know that they just knew her as the fake mew.

"Girls!"Ichigo transformed ready to fight.

Spirit however was not going to deal with this. She jumped straight towards Ichigo knocking her down. She punched her without mercy, her hands stained with blood. Ichigo was lost, this girl seemed stronger. Happy kicked her down guarding Ichigo.

Spirit threw a beam at her, her attacks fierce. She pounded Happy with her amazing kicks, she showed no pity towards any of them. She beat them with surprising ease, but she noticed someone was missing.

"Mew Zakuro..."She muttered, frantically searching for her.

"Out here!"Zakuro stood on a tree branch, wipe in hand."Come and get me if you can!"

Spirit gritted her teeth, she did not have time for games. She chased her through thick trees, leaves and branches slowing her down. She jumped down Zakuro waiting for her in the middle of an empty field.

"Let's get this over!"

Zakuro tackled Spirit, she beat her fist into her, her attacks turning her skin black and blue. Spirit kicked Zakuro off, beams of light flying from her hands. Zakuro deflected them with ease. She wrapped her wipe around Spirit pulling her towards her. With fast movements she knocked her down with a heavy punch.

Spirit fell to her knees, blood dripping down from her nose and cuts. She felt dizzy,but she couldn't lose. Using all her strength she broke free from Zakuro's wipe, she dug her elbow into her stomach Zakuro coughing furiously.

"Stop!"Happy cried out, the girls behind her.

"No!"Spirit screamed at the top of her lungs."Why can't you just die already!" She punched the ground sending her beam through it, the floor cracked and split apart.

Happy fell between the cracks, holding on to the edge. Sunny pulled her up hiding her behind her arms. Beauty sent a shot of ice at Spirit freezing her legs in place. Mint flew high in the sky, taking her aim.

"Stop!"Spirit cried, hitting at the ice. She pitched her light beams at Mint, knocking her out of the sky. Mint crashed down her right-wing damaged and bruised.

Peace sent a bolt of lighting at Spirit, paralyzing her in place. She didn't stop. She panted hard, her body weak and bruised, she stumbled trying to stand on her own feet. She laughed a little, her face covered in tears. She ran towards Sunny and Happy delivering a blow of punches. Sunny tried her best to dodge,but Spirit had unbelievable amount of strength. Even so she fought sloppily, her moves chaotic and messy.

Happy took notice, taking a closer look at her face."Wait a minute."She whispered in disbelief."No way..."

"Why?Why wont you girls give up!"Spirit screamed a blue aura around her. She threw punch after punch, knocking down cure after cure and mew after mew. She was loosing her mind and she didn't care.

"Just die!"She grabbed Sunny by her shoulder, her hand against her stomach. Her hand was shinning with a blue light, she released a blast of energy.

Sunny flew back crashing into trees and shrubs."Sunny!"Peace cried.

"Enough!"Lettuce extended her arms, her castanets in hand. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

Jets of water soared through the air, Spirit running right at them. Spirit had a wicked smile on her face, her eyes wide making her look like a maniac. She deflected her attack with ease barring her fist into Lettuce's face.

March pinned her down,but in no way was she done for. She punched and kicked March shoving her on the ground. She pressed her foot against her chest, March coughed furiously,her ribs cracking, she spat blood .

"Stop!"Happy pulled Spirit away."Please stop, I know you're not like this. Spirit-chan please!"

Spirit shook her head, she was discovered and now Luna would surely hurt her."How did you know it was me?"

Happy laughed."Spirit I'd know you anywhere.I also know this isn't like you."Happy wrapped her arms around her pulling her closer to her."Please I can help you I know you don't want to do this."

Spirit was tempted to hug back, but she couldn't."No, why are you so kind. You act so sweet,but you're a horrible person!"She pushed Happy back."Why can't you do me a favor and die!"

Spirit put her arms out her hands glowing bright."Ribbon Spirit Explosion!"

Happy stood still, a smile on her face. Beauty pulled her from impact just in time."Thank you.."Happy muttered.

"No!No, no!"Spirit cried."Why are you torturing me!"

Happy stepped closer to her, reaching for her hand."Listen whatever happened I'm sorry, I can help you feel better. Just trust me!"

Spirit shook her head, falling to the floor. She wheezed, taking short gasps of air. She murmured to herself ignoring the group of girls. She rocked side to side, her eyes blood-shot. She gasped once more for air, her tears like an endless waterfall.

"Spirit please!"Happy took her hand holding it tightly, she stroked her hair."I'm sorry I've caused you such great grief, but please just trust me."

Spirit looked into her eyes, she felt so comfortable with Happy by her side. She reached for her hand, her trembling slowly stopping.

"Spirit!"Luna shouted."What the hell is going on!"

In an instant Spirit got back on her feet, her fear flooding back to her."N-nothing I-I was j-

"Save it!"Luna barked.

Luna took a closer look at the group of girls, a look of disgust on her face. She bite her lower lip, trying hard to control her anger."So these are the girls you have so much trouble with uh.."She laughed."What a weakling you are."

Spirit shook as Luna stepped closer to her. Luna smiled her hand pressed against Spirit's check."How utterly useless you are."She brought her hand slamming down on her face, leaving a red mark on Spirit's cheek.

"Hey!"Happy yelled.

Luna snickered."If it isn't Cure Happy."She chuckled. She snatched Happy's wrist bringing her towards her face."What trouble you've caused me!"With out even flinching she snapped Happy's wrist.

"Happy!"Ichigo ran to her pulling her from Luna."What do you think you're doing?!"

Luna couldn't help but break out in laughter."How cute, you've come to her rescue."She pushed her off to the side with a strong blow to her head. She turned to Spirit with a cold expression she held on to her shoulders."And as for you..."She grinned.

She flung Spirit to the floor, her hands around her neck."I'm sorry it had to come to this,but I can't have you holding me back!"She lifted her from the ground one hand still around her neck. She snapped her fingers a dagger appearing. She sliced Spirits chest blood flowing out, she placed her hand over her chest trying to stop the blood.

She tossed her aside like a doll."Let that be a warning to you. Now let's get going!"

"Wait!"Ichigo muttered."Spirit don't go, you don't have to listen to her!"

Spirit gulped, her mind foggy."I-I have too."She clutched her chest, struggling to get to her feet.

"No you don't!"Mint grunted putting her weight on her arm."We can, no...we will help you!"

Spirit's eyes watered."They actually care..."She whispered.

Luna snickered."Oh please, that's exactly what they wan't!Don't believe them it's a lie. Come with me, I'm your friend after all."

Happy giggled."Spirit I know you don't believe her..."She spoke with a cold tone to her voice, she had her head hung her hair covering her face."If she was really your friend she wouldn't say such cruel things!"

"Stay out of this child!"Luna spat.

"No way!"Happy yelled back, she wasn't backing down.

Luna lunged at Happy, dagger in hand. She pinned her up against a tree the dagger pressed up to her throat."This will be the last time I hear anything from you!"

"Don't!"Spirit struct Luna down with a ray of powerful energy."Luna don't hurt her!"

"Why not!"

"because she's my friend!"

Luna fell silent, dusting herself off. She was clearly mad, but managed to keep herself composed."Well alright, if that's how you feel, I'll just be taking my leave."

"Luna wait don't leave!"Spirit pleaded.

Luna smiled evilly, shoving the gem in Spirit's face."Good bye!"

Spirit was still, her breathing the only noise she made. She stared into the gem, she was in a trance and she couldn't get out of it. The gem gleamed with energy. The gem was sucking the very life force from Spirit.

"Precure, Happy Shower!"

Luna grunted vanishing just as Happy's attack crashed into the ground. Peace had pushed Spirit from harms way, still in a trance.

"H-happy."She mumbled, her vision fading.

"Shh..."Ichigo held her in her arms."She'll be right back with you. Just rest for now."


	16. Chapter 16

Her eyes kept watch on the ceiling fan, her vision blurry her mind foggy. Spirit had been awake for hours lying in bed in a dark cold room. Her face covered with dry tears, her throat soar from all the yelling.

Every hour or so someone would come in and cheek on her, they'd ask questions,but she just kept quiet. Right now Tasuke was on guard he kept quiet as well except for the occasional questions now and then.

"So how are you feeling?"Tasuke muttered for the fourth time.

Spirit sighed, turning her back to him."Don't be so rude I just wanna know how you are."

Spirit ignored him trying to remember why exactly she didn't leave with Luna. She wanted to be with her so badly,but it was too late she ruined everything."I'm so sorry Soul..."She mumbled, she closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

"How is she?"Miyuki whispered bringing food down.

"She's okay, still not talking though."

Miyuki frowned, she was so worried over Spirit especially after yesterdays events. Ichigo, Zakuro, and Reika came down with some blankets and cloths. They sat and ate waiting for Spirit to wake up.

"What should we do about her?"

"What do you mean?"Miyuki asked.

Zakuro cleared her throat her tone serious."Can we really trust her to stay here?How do we know she won't do anything to hurt us?!"

"I don't really think we have to worry about that.."Ichigo spoke quietly."After all what else could she do to us?"She laughed awkwardly.

"Plus, she wasn't doing this to hurt us!"Miyuki shouted.

Ichigo raised a brow."How do you know?"

"Because I spent time with her!"

Zakuro placed a hand on her shoulder."Miyuki you spent a day with her I don't really think that's enough."

Miyuki shook her head."You are wrong, didn't you notice her fighting style yesterday?!She was sloppy and she had a total break down!Luna is up to something and she tried using Spirit as her pawn."

"Miyuki even if that's true she did hurt us. And she beat you pretty badly."Ichigo felt sorry for her, she wanted to believe that Spirit was good,but she just couldn't.

"We just can't trust her."Reika said.

Miyuki stepped back, she was shock to hear this."Well I can trust her!I know she's not a bad you just spend some time with her then you'll se-

"That's enough!"Zakuro cut her off."Miyuki if you want to live in a fantasy world were every person is nice then go ahead. But I won't trust her and until we can figure this out she is our enemy!"

Miyuki clenched her fist."Fine!But you're wrong!"She cried slamming the door with force.

"Zakuro what the hell?!"Ichigo shouted."That was not necessary!"

Zakuro folded her arms, her cold expression frightening."Ichigo it was for her own good, if she keeps believing this girl is good then she could seriously get hurt!"

Ichigo tried to think of something to say, but she had nothing. She knew Zakuro was right, but she felt bad for Miyuki she had so much faith in Spirit.

"Let's go I don't think we need to keep this close of an eye on her."Reika spoke softly.

"Okay, you should go talk to Miyuki."Ichigo whispered to Zakuro.

With a sigh Zakuro looked for Miyuki. She found her outside of the café, leaning against the wall. She stood by her side.

"Sorry for what I said..."Zakuro muttered.

"No, I understand why you're mad, however..."She clenched her hands."I...I can't be mad at her.."

"Miyu-"

"Zakuro please!"Miyuki pleaded."Just listen to me."

Zakuro sighed."Alright, I'm listening."

"Spirit is a nice girl, I know she is!Just give her a chance a-and you'll see that she's a good person!"

"Woow, calm down."She giggled."Just take a deep breath and explain everything."

Miyuki took in a deep breath, she smile softly."She's very quiet and nice, but she always seemed like she had something on her mind.I guess that thing was Luna."

"Miyuki...even if she has some reason for working with her she's still are enemy."

Zakuro walked back to the café, Miyuki still mopping. She wanted to walk off after Zakuro, but what would she say?She could tell her about the one day they spent together, but what good would that do?Miyuki lowered her head she was so frustrated.

"Are you gonna stay there all day?"Zakuro called, Miyuki smiled softly running to the back door."You should watch over her, I think she'd prefer you over Tasuke."

"Alright..."She laughed a little.

She walked down the long stairs of the café to the basement, Tasuke leaned on a chair, Spirit's back facing him on the bed.

"You can go now, I'll have watch."Her voice was low and soft.

She watched Spirit with a close eye, every time she opened her mouth to speak she had nothing to say. She tried reaching her hand out to turn her over,but she didn't have the courage too. Instead she just kept silent clutching on to her skirt, she was so desperate for an answer.

"S-Spirit.."She finally managed."S-Spirit can we talk?"

She heard a chuckle, Spirit slowly turned over her eyes blank and lost. She stared at Miyuki with a faint smile, she looked like a lost child. Miyuki gulped trying to stay calm and not blurt out her questions.

"What do you want to know?"Spirit asked.

"I-I want to kno-

"You want to know why I did it...well does it really matter now?"She laughed softly."She's gone and its my fault. I ruined her plans time after time...I let Soul down as well..."

"Soul?"

Spirit grinned."Miyuki I admire you, you believe in people and you try your best to help them no matter what..."She closed her eyes and took in a breath."You're so hopeful even when people let you down.."

"You didn't let me down!"Miyuki cried."I just want to know why?!Why she had you do this to us!What she's planning!Why...why you

"Betrayed you?"Spirit cackled sitting up."Well to be fair we were never really friends to begin with."

Miyuki gasped, her hand over her mouth her eyes wide with shock."We-we weren't?"

Spirit laughed louder, she felt sorry for her."Of course not, like someone like me could have a friend like you?"

Miyuki grabbed her hand."You can!I care about you Spirit!"

Spirit's face soften, her eyes teary."Miyuki, if you knew what I was really planning then you'd hate me with out a second thought..."

* * *

"She failed!"Luna squeezed her hands."How could she betray me?!"She punched the wall.

Luna paced back and forth in Spirit's room, her anger engulfing her every thought. She was furious to even think about Spirit. She looked at her mew charm with hatred.

"Those freaks took her from me!"She yelled with rage."They manupilated her!I can't believe this!"

She throw her charm against the wall, breathing heavily. She fell to her knees."But I need her...she belongs to me!"She muttered through her teeth."She's mine and they took her from me, they ruin everything for me I won't let them have her!"

She slammed the window open leaping down from the building complex, she transformed in mid-air. She ran with all her might, filled with anger and hatred. She wanted Spirit back and she was willing to do anything to get her back.

* * *

Spirit gazed at the small window in the basement. It was the only window in the room, there for the only thing that allowed light. Not that it mattered now, it was night and the moon wasn't shinning as strong as it should.

"So you are sad as well little moon..."She muttered.

"Of course, the moon can't be happy when you're so sad!"Pudding cheered, her wide smile filling the room with a happy feeling.

Spirit smiled as well the little girl's happiness to hard to ignore."Hello, what are you doing here?"

Pudding stuck out her hands."This is for you!"She held some sweets, wrapped nicely in cute wrappers.

"Thank you..."Spirit took them with hesitation."I'm sure they'll be good."

"Of course!"Pudding cried."I made them myself, I really hope t-that you'll en-jo...

Pudding crashed on the floor with a loud thump. Spirit knelt by her side."Pudding?"

"She's fine, she's just unconscious."

Spirit couldn't believe it, she knew that who that voice belonged to. Her teary eyes meet with Luna's. She placed Pudding on the bed and ran over to her."Luna!"She cried embracing her tightly.

"Now's not the time for this, let's head back home!"She tugged at Spirits wrist, but she wasn't moving."Spirit let's go!"

"We can't..."She whispered."Puddi-

"She's alright!"

"How do I know?!"Spirit cried.

"Because if I wanted to hurt her I would have done it a long time ago!Now let's go!"Luna gave her a lift up to the window.

Although the window was small they were able to squeeze through it. Luna cared Spirit in her arms, dashing on roof tops wanting to get as far from the café as possible. She looked back once, pleased to see that the café was no longer in view.

Once they were at Spirit's house they locked themselves inside. Spirit crashed on her couch Luna glaring at her.

"You're mad.."

Luna snickered."of course I am!You choose them over me!"

Spirit bawled her fist tightly."Stop!I didn't chose them over you I fainted and they saved me after you left me!"

Luna felt offended."I did not leave you!You got in the way of me and Miyuki!"She bit her lip."I had her by the throat!"

"That is not the answer here!"Spirit shouted."Murder is not the answer!"

"It is now!"Luna grew more in rage."They took Soul away from you and they ruined my life, forever!"

"Luna please!"Spirit cried.

"No!No please, no stopping!"Luna held her by her arms."I can't stand them, smiling...always smiling!"

Spirit brushed her hair back."Luna, murder is not the answer please we can solve this another way I know we can..."

Luna shook her head."I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I've hurt you..."She brushed her hand against Spirit's cheek."You're so useless."

She tossed her on the floor."It's so hard to care for you...to love you!"She shouted."It's so hard to do that when you're so useless...can't you see that I'm desperate here!"

Spirit held back her tears, she was pushing Luna to her limits."I'm sorry, but I can't do this!"

"Then leave!"Luna cried."If you won't help me then I don't need you!"Luna sighed."Spirit I'm at my lowest point here...I will do anything to make sure that she can live!"

"But killing them?"Spirit pulled her close to her."That's not right!It's not right!"She pleaded.

"I know...I know!"Luna clenched her head."But neither are they!This is their fault! I have to do this, I have to!"

"Why?"

"Because the gem wants power, blood!"

"What?"

Luna rubbed her neck."I need their lives to fully charge the power of the gem...it's for her sake...the ultimate act of love..."

"Alright..."Spirit whispered."But, you said you needed their power..if we can take their power away and use it to are advantage with out hurting them. T-then we can save her right?"Luna nodded."Maybe we can do it without taking their lives..."

Luna nodded."I'll give you a week..only a week!If you can give me their powers without having to kill them then every one will be happy.."

Spirit smiled."Thank you!"

"But only a week!Understand?!"Luna shouted sternly, Spirit nodded."Get some rest.."

"Wait!"Spirit held her by her arm."Why would murder be the act of ultimate love?How would love fuel the power of the gem?"

Luna grinned."That's for me to know and you to find out..."She kissed Spirit softly, leaving her to wonder about her little secret.

Spirit touched her lips with a finger, her face frozen in one, plain expression."Love..the ultimate power..."She shook her head."It's always love..."She whispered staring down at her compact.

* * *

**Hello readers!I hope you all loved this chapter or at least **

**liked it...anyway thanks for reading and feel free to review**

**I'd love to know what you think about the story so far!**

**Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

Spirit gazed at the clock with tired eyes. She had been awake all night with no clue of what to do. Spirit wanted to return to the café and be-friend the girls,but would they welcome her?

After pondering the idea for hours she had decided it would be best to talk to them to surrender and show them she could be trusted.

"But for what?"She asked herself for the fifth time in row."I want to be-friend them,but then I would just be betraying them."

Spirit walked along the dark alley ways of Tokyo the sun rising high above the city, the houses that lined the streets were still dark inside not a soul was a awake.

Spirit stood in front of the café with a heavy heart she had grown to like the girls or at least Miyuki, she didn't know how she felt about the others. Zakuro especially, scared her the most. She knocked on the door not really expecting any one to open after all it was still early, seven to be exact.

She waited on the steps her head hung. She thought about leaving,but she knew that would only make things worst. She stayed until Ryo opened the door.

When Ryo saw her his expression turned sour. His eyes almost instantly filled with anger, he bawled his hands into large fist, his voice was cold.

"What are you doing here?"He demanded.

Spirit gulped finding it hard to speak."I-I came to speak with the girls..."

"No."

Spirit was taken back for a moment, but she cleared her thought and tried to sound tough. "Well no matter what you say I'm going to speak with them."

Ryo was silent for a moment, he snickered."Please, don't kid yourself. Just leave we want nothing to do with you."

At this point Spirit grew inpatient."Well I want to speak with them, so if you won't let me in nicely I'll have to use force!"

Ryo cringed when Spirit had pulled out her mew charm, she wasn't joking about using force. Ryo reached for her hand pulling her towards him.

"Stop this!"He ordered.

Spirit pushed him away her demeanor had changed."I just want to talk to them!"

"Then talk."

The voice had stopped Spirit in her tracks. Miyuki and the others sat around the tables, all glaring at her. Spirit bowed, her body shaking.

"I would like to apologize!"

Mint chuckled."Why?"

Spirit titled her head in confusion she hadn't expected that response."Why?W-what do-

"I mean, why are you doing this it's obvious you don't mean it."

Spirit was taken back at Mint's harsh words, she turned to Miyuki in hopes she could win her over."Miyuki you know I really am sorry."

"Sp-

"Miyuki don't be fooled by her."Ichigo cut in."We can't trust her, she attacked us many times and she even tricked you!"

"Bu-"Miyuki started Akane cutting her off."Miyuki, we can't trust her that's that."

Miyuki looked at Spirit with warm eyes."Sorry.."She whispered giving her a little smile which quickly faded.

Spirit stepped back with shock, she looked at them her eyes filled with sadness. Her plan had failed and it looked like Luna's plan to kill them might be fulfilled. She reached into her pocket her mew charm in hand.

The girls were on guard ready for any attack Spirit had plan. To their surprise she placed the charm on the floor, she kicked it over to them. Lettuce picked it up, she felt pity for Spirit.

"I'll see you later."

Lettuce examined the charm with a sad face, she turned to the girls avoiding the stares."Girls..I think we should give her a chance..."

They stared at her for a minute Yayoi the first to speak."Why?What if she tries to hurt us, I mean if we do how do we know we can trust her?"

"She's right Lettuce."Ichigo spoke."She can just be trying to trick us again."

"But Ichigo, she gave us her charm."

"She can still hurt us."

"We should just forget about her."Zakuro said with a stern voice.

"But you Ichigo and Mint were able to forgive me when I had hurt them so why is she any different."

"L-..Well.. that-"Ichigo was speechless she couldn't find anything right to say.

"We should just try."Lettuce pleaded once more.

Miyuki smiled taking her hand."She's right, let's give her a chance!"

"Alright..."Ichigo answered."Just one chance."

Although not all had come to like terms, they decided it would be best to give her a chance,but they would have to be a on guard at all times.

* * *

"So we're really doing this?"Berry asked.

"Yup."Ichigo smiled Miyuki and Reika by her side.

They stood outside Spirit's home. Miyuki had suggested that they get to know Spirit by spending some time with her. Ichigo and Berry didn't work on the weekends so they tagged along. Akane, Yayoi and Nao were helping at the café.

"Come on, let's all knock!"Miyuki chirped. She had been excited to see Spirit again.

Spirit opened the door slowly with hesitation."Why are you girls here?"

"We wanted to hand out!"Miyuki grabbed her arm yanking her outside."Let's go!

"W-where?!"

"To the beach!"

Ichigo walked along side Miyuki and Spirit, Reika and Berry behind them the two getting along quite well. Ichigo wanted to stay by Spirit's side in case anything happened. So far she seemed very timid and quiet.

Ichigo laughed at Miyuki, she was clumsy and cute. She talked about how she loved the beach and how once she turned into a giant robot and fought in the ocean.

Ichigo sighed Spirit had let out a giggle now and then, but she would never really laugh. She couldn't believe such a quiet girl had once tried to kill them. No she couldn't even imagine it now, Spirit was so shy.

"Yea, the beach!"Miyuki shouted running onto the hot sand with out a second thought.

"Miyuki be careful!"Reika shouted.

"Ow,I, ow-know!"

"Well Spirit here we are, let's set up here and get into the water!"Miyuki cheered.

Spirit smiled she was glad they had gone on this little trip. Berry stood next to her, her gaze towards the beach her hair flowing.

Ichigo,Reika and Miyuki were first to go in the water Berry staying by Spirit's side.

"Aren't you going in Spirit?"

Spirit chuckled."No way.."

Berry raised a brow."What do you mean?"

"I can't swim.."

Berry laughed."No problem, I'll teach you."She pulled her to the shore line.

"No, really you don't have to.!"Spirit pleaded.

Berry sighed."Alright, at least go until the water reaches your thigh. If you change your mind just tell me."

Spirit watched the girls with curiosity. They were so happy and bubble like they didn't have a care in the world. But Spirit knew that wasn't true.

"Their probably worried sick about the Luna thing.."She whispered a frown creeping on her face."And me."

She shook her head smiling bright. She joined the girls further in the water asking Berry to teach her how to swim. For the first time in months she was having fun.

'Fun...so this is what it feels like...I almost forgot.'

* * *

With each step she took she felt as though she would collapse at any moment, but she trudged on never complain about the great pain she felt.

She sat down and could feel her bones cry a sound of relief. Her body was weak and fragile, but with her gem by her side she felt as though her body could manage the pain for some time. Bit how long would the gem work with out a source of power, well she had no clue.

"No very long that's for sure.."Luna whispered.

Luna sat alone in the darkness of her house, she had forgotten to pay the light bill. She hadn't had a decent job in weeks, she had managed to convince the land lord to give her more time.

Luna gritted her teeth, she clenched her fist tightly the pain had returned and it was much stronger this time. She could feel the pain spread through every inch of her body her muscles contracting from the pain.

She shut her eyes and held her head, a pounding inside her skull. She felt as though someone was hammering a nail in her head.

"Why wont this stop!It's been a year since I found this gem!"She cried."Why won't the pain stop!"She looked at the gem. She picked it up twirling it in her hands."This gem can help the pain.."She muttered."I need to find the miracle jewl and mew aqua...I have to...if I want to live."

* * *

Spirit watched over Miyuki and Berry, they had fallen asleep on the blankets after hours of swimming. Reika had gone to buy some food with Ichigo, leaving Spirit to care for the two girls.

Spirit smiled as the warm breeze brushed against her skin the smell of sea salt filled the air. She sat with a calm mind almost forgetting what Luna had told her.

"One week.."She said."I have one week to take their powers away without harming them..."She bowed her head."I can't do it..but I must or else they could.."She stopped herself taking a deep breath to calm down.

"I shouldn't think about such things, I must enjoy the time I have with them because once I betray them they'll never forgive me.."She sighed."And of course I can't back out after all they would then face an even worst fate so I'm saving them."She smiled."That's right, I'm protecting them from a bad fate."

"Hey Spirit can you help us?!"

Spirit jumped to her feet running over to Reika and Ichigo."Here just give me some of the bags."

"Thank you Spirit, you've been so kind to us today."Reika's voice was warm and inviting making Spirit feel happy inside.

"Of course Reika."She responded.

She followed them back to their spot, Miyuki and Berry finally waking up.

"Great you brought food!"She exclaimed happily.

Spirit laughed as the girls dug into the food. Miyuki and Ichigo stuffing their face, Berry captivated by the sweets and Reika so proper about eating.

"That's right...I'm protecting them.."

Berry glanced over at Spirit, she ate with manners and politeness. Berry frowned she liked Spirit, but she knew she couldn't trust her. She had over heard what she said and she wasn't sure if she should bring it up.

"Protect us from what?"She wondered."What are you dealing with Spirit, why can't you tell us?And why are you betraying us?"

* * *

**Hello readers! Sorry for the late up date**

**I'll try to be more consistent with the up dates.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading! **


	18. Chapter 18

Berry swayed back and forth on the swing set. The sun was starting to set causing the park to be splashed in rainbow of red and orange.  
Berry had left the girls at the beach hours ago constantly thinking back to what Spirit had said. She looked up at the sky hoping to find an answer.

"What is she planning?"She asked herself. She shook her head jumping down from the swing. She took a deep breath in and let out a yell. Smiling she picked up her bag and through it over her shoulder."No need to worry Berry. Everything's fine after all we have her mew charm!"She skipped home with happy thoughts humming a cheerful tune.

Once Berry got home she went straight to her room throwing herself on her bed. She twirled her charm in hand thinking over and over about Spirit.  
"She's so sweet and shy..."She muttered with a frown."There has to be more to this whole stupid sitiuation...there just has to be."Berry squeezed the charm tightly."I have to figure it out!"

* * *

Spirit kept her hands in her pocket her gaze towards the ground. Every now and then she'd sneak a look at Berry, she walked with a smile on her face a skip in her step. Spirit was curious of Berry she had called her last-minute to go and hang out.

_"It was a random and spontaneous call..."Spirit thought._

_"Hey Spirit lets hang out!"_

_"Hang out? ?"_

_"Cause we're friends!"_

"Friends.."Spirit chuckled at the word she never really had any real friends, not since she meet Luna.

_"Friends?Us?"_

_"Yea so meet me at the café at noon!"_

Spirit bit her lip, she was nervous and had no idea what to do she tried making conversation,but all she could manage was a couple of slurred words.

"S-say Berry,wh-why did you ask me to hang out today?"

At that Berry stopped walking. She titled her head a look of confusion on her face. After a slight pause she laughed.

"Spirit like I said, we're friends now."She took her hand dragging her to the park.

"You're not mad at me?"

Berry giggled shaking her head."Not at all!"

Spirit sat on the swings with her head towards the was beside her humming a tune to break the silence they had from lack of conversation."Berry..."Spirit muttered.

"Yea."

"I'm sorry..."

Berry smiled softly. She stared at her feet gently swaying on the swing."I know..."

Spirit sprang to her feet her fist clenched by her side."No I mean it!"

Berry frowned she was surprise to see Spirit worked up over this."Spir-

"Berry please."Spirit pleaded."I hurt you and I want you too now that I'm sorry..."

"Spirit I-

"I'm sorry for everything."She sighed."I'm sorry for what I did and for what I will do..."

"What?"

Spirit laughed nervously."Nothing..it's just..well since where friends I want you to now that it's probably best to stay away from me."

"Spirit what do you mean?"

"I have to go.."She whispered walking away with a faint smile on her face.

"She's right...sometimes it's best to keep your distance from friends."

Berry shifted her gaze to the side, a voice echoing in the looked around her no one there.

"You should watch yourself, after all you don't want your friends to get hurt."

Berry squeezed her charm biting down on her glared at the girl at the front entrance. She stood with a fierce look a sense of determination on her.

"Who are you?"Berry demanded her voice stern.

"No one you should care about..."The girl chuckled turning her back on Berry."At least..for now anyway."

She watched as the girl strolled down the street, Berry glared at her with anger in her eyes. Taking a breath in she transformed running after the mysterious girl.

* * *

Spirit walked along the alley ways of the city, she was supposed to have seen Luna at noon. She hung her head with sadness and frustration she knew Luna would not be happy.

"Her plan is idiotic."She whispered.

"Oh is it..."

Spirit gritted her teeth at the sound of that looked up to find a rather strange sight. Luna was in her school uniform not transformed, she had her black glasses on with her blue bow in her hair.

"W-why are you dressed like that?"

Luna snickered."I do have a school life you know."

"Bu-Uh we can't talk here."Luna interrupted pointing upwards at the buildings.

The minuet Spirit's eye's found Berry she was speechless. She wanted to scream at Luna, but she was scared too.

"Let's go!"

Luna pulled her by the arm running down the streets like pulled away her eyes showing anger. She wanted to yell, she wanted Luna to stop involving the girls in her all she could do was keep quiet.

"What?"

Spirit gulped."What are you doing?Why is Berry after you?"

Luna rolled her eyes irritated with all the questions."Spirit can we j-

"Please tell me."She pleaded.

"Fine..I-"

"Hey!"Berry jumped down from the roof top landing perfectly on her held a staff in her hands her face cold.

"Well it looks like you caught up to me."

"Who are you?!"

Luna snickered stepping up to Berry."Do you really want to now?"

"Stop with the games and answer my question!"

"Well alright.."Luna smiled, pushing her glasses up."I'm just student at Eastern high."

Berry raised a brow."What?"

"I'm just walking home with a friend."She pointed at Spirit.

"Then why did you run?"

Luna laughed."Well you were chasing me."

Berry rolled her eyes, her mouth clenched with anger."Sorry...I've seen to have made a mistake please carry on with your day."

"Bye."Luna mocked.

"Luna why-

"Six days."

"Uh?"Spirit uttered.

"Six days is what you have I don't have their transformation items then I'll have to handle this situation myself."

"Wait!"Spirit grabbed her wrist."Why do you want that?"

"It's the source of their powers."Luna pushed her back her expression changing."And don't fuck this up...or else I'll just have to deal with you personally."

Spirit tossed her hair to side with a grin, she snickered muttering something under breath. Luna looked Spirit up and down as if judging her like she was some doll at a store, she rolled her eyes parting ways with Spirit. Spirit stood in the alley way alone and frightened. She had six days to either save her friends or watch them suffer a horrible fate.

"Six days is not enough..."She muttered."It's just not enough..."

Berry buried her face in the pillow her hair sprawled out around was upset about the outcome of today's event. She was played like a fool by some dumb high schooler.

"She acted so cockey..."She rolled over on her bed staring at the ceiling with boredom."That girl has something to do with this...I know she does..I need answers fast!"

"If it's answers you're looking for I can help."

Berry got to her feet, her mew charm glared at the girl sitting in her window sill. The girl wore a rather familiar out fit.A navy blue dress with a black border and small bat wings gave off the look of a mew mew.

"Why are you here Luna."

Luna smirked strolling into the room."Just here to do my job."She held the gem out in front of her."It's time for you to stop meddling with my companion."

"Your companion?"Berry muttered."You mean Spirit don't you."She said through clenched teeth.

"Boy aren't you smart."

"What do you want with her and why does she think she's going to betray us?!"

Luna shook her head."I didn't think you'd be a problem, but better I find out now before you cause real trouble."Luna grinned evilly her eyes wide."You were always such a nosy little brat."

The gem glowed brightly with a strong, burning light. Berry held out her hands in an attempt to protect herself. She kissed her charm trying to save herself by transforming, but as quickly as this started it was soon over.

Her room was filled with a blinding white light. Her skin burning as if she stood in fire. She closed her eyes her mew charm pressed against her chest.  
"Happy thoughts.."She told herself."Happy thoughts..."


	19. Chapter 19

She cringed with pain the light slowly vanishing.

She couldn't see a thing, darkness surrounded her along with a stinging sensation. She touched her arm wincing as her skin cried out in agony. She wrapped her arms around herself the pain unbearable. She sat alone in her room waiting, hoping someone would call for help.

"Someone..anyone.."She muttered."Please...help.."

Akane covered her eyes from the morning sun. She tossed a pillow at Nao in hopes to wake her up. Trudging over to bathroom she got dressed for the day. Nao woke up about an hour after her, rushing to get dressed. She ran down the stairs of Mint's home, they both had stayed there since they arrived.

Miyuki and Reika stayed with Zakuro and Yayoi at Lettuce's place. Mint and Akane sat on the terrace waiting patiently for her.

"Sorry I woke up late.."She said shooting a look at Akane.

"It's fine we still have the whole day to ourselves."Mint smiled holding up a pot of green tea."Would you like some?"

Nao nodded with a faint smile. She drank the tea with a cloudy mind, she enjoyed the time she spent here. Aside from fighting Luna that is.  
Akane and Nao had gotten to know Mint very well and they usually spent the weekends together. Since Mint was of from work she decided to show the girls around town.

When Akane told Nao she wasn't exactly happy. Ever since Miyuki's stay at the hospital Nao had been a little paranoid to go anywhere. And any time they did go out she would hold on to her smile pact for dear life.

"Try to relax..."

Akane would constantly tell her to no avail. Nao was shaken up by the incident. All she could think about was Spirit the mysterious girl who had caused them so much trouble and Luna the girl who mysterious didn't even begin to explain her.

Nao hated them both, so when the girls decided to forgive Spirit she found herself forcing on a smile anytime she was around the girl.

"Today is the day were we can enjoy ourselves."Mint spoke with a voice that was warm and sophisticated. It made Nao feel safe.

"That's right!"Akane smiled."We can have fun, all three of us!Right Nao!"She winked at her, her smile warm and beautiful.

Nao sighed her lips curving into a half-smile. Her eyes where soft, her face showing sadness and discomfort. Akane frowned every time she looked at her, she tried many times to make her smile, but each time Nao would smile for a second and then she'd be reminded that her smile could easily be taken away by that girl.

"That horrible girl..."Akane gritted her teeth. She didn't trust Spirit, since the girls forgave her she hasn't spoken to the girl at all.

"Come along ladies."Mint called walking ahead of them. Nao strolled behind her, Akane by her side.

"Come on smile!"Akane nudged at her.

Nao giggled her frown slowly making it's way back on her face."I am.."She muttered.

Akane sighed running a hand through her hair."Nao nothing will happen to us okay. Mint is showing us around town we'll be fine I promise."

Nao could feel her worries melt away at the sound of Akane's words. Akane's bright smile and bubble personality was pretty contagious. Nao felt better around her.

"And this is a cute little store that sells dresses and shoes, you know stuff like that."Mint pointed out the little boutique.

Nao instantly felt better at the sight of it. The store was loaded with lolita dresses and cute little stuff llamas. She grabbed both their arms holing them through the front doors. Nao ran about the store like a child. Mint trying on every piece of clothing she could. Akane, gazing at all the cute little stuffed llamas.

"You where right everything is fine!"Nao whispered over at Akane, a bright expression on her face.

"Yup not a single thing will ruin this!"

"Have you seen Berry at all today?"Ichigo asked Tasuku.

He shook his head a panicked look on his face. Tasuku had been waiting for Berry since ten, the time they usually start their shift. He found it strange for Berry not to show up.

Ichigo bit her lip, it wasn't like Berry to not show up for work especially since she worked with Tasuku. Ichigo put her trays down, untying her apron.

"What are you doing?"Ryo called from the counter.

"I'm going to look for Berry, something's not right!"

Ichigo marched towards the doors opening them with force. At that moment Ucha flew into the café, knocking Ichigo down.

"Ucha?Is something wrong?"

"Help!"Ucha cried."Berry needs help!?"  
Ichigo rose to her feet her charm in hand."Ryo call the girls, tell them Berry is in danger."Ichigo ran through the doors, Ucha flying beside her.

"Oh no, it seems like my little kitty is going to be a problem as well."

Ichigo stopped dead in her tracks, she knew that voice to well."Luna..."She whispered with distaste.

Luna grinned, sitting high above in a tree."Sorry,but I can't have you ruining things."Luna held out the gem entrancing Ichigo in a zombie like state.

Ichigo's eyes were foggy her arms fell limp at her side. She fell to her knees her head hung. Ucha cried out, his programing going haywire. Luna laughed retreating to safety.

"That should take care of her."

* * *

"What Berry is in trouble?"Mint said into the phone, she had gotten a call from Ryo."Nao, Akane I need your help."

"What's wrong?"Akane asked with concern.

"Berry needs our help!"Mint, Akane and Nao fled through the city in a panic. They were the closes to Berry so they were expected to reach her first.

"What happened?"Nao shouted.

"I don't know!But Ryo said she needs us!"Mint grabbed her mew charm."Mew Mew Mint, Metamorphoses!"

Akane and Nao pulled out their smile pacts, yelling in unision."Precure, smile charge!"

"Oh I don't think so."Luna crept high above the girls, she pressed the gem on her chest her eyes closed. Glowing strong, the gem shook the earth, clouds growing grey in the sky.

Mint,March and Sunny stood still the ground shaking beneath them. March watched in horror as the streets started to crack then split apart. March turned to where Sunny and Mint stood, both girls doomed to fall between the cracks of the earth.

March bawled her fist, Luna in clear view. Luna waved with a dark smile painted on her. She hovered over the ground floating, safe in the sky. March gulped with fear at the sight of her. Luna was ready to strike them down, her hand shining bright with a powerful beam.

"Sunny, Mint...this might hurt you girls..."

"What are you talking about?"Sunny questioned.

March stepped up of the ground creating a strong wind. She eyed the crack beneath the girls, soon the earth would split apart and swallow them up and that's when Luna would strike. She pushed herself off a building wall the wind picking up. Mint and Sunny stood silent as they watched March head towards them.

March smiled softly, her arms extended in front of her. She waited for the right moment, when the ground burst open."Precure, March shoot!"

The wind from the impact was powerful, Sunny and Mint blown back from it. They where thrown in the air from the force. March spun around bending the air with her movements, with a powerful gust of wind the girls where blown to the side of the road.

"March!"Sunny cried desperately trying to reach her.

March waved to Sunny with a cheerful expression. Sunny watched in horror as Luna struck her with a ray of energy. March fell straight down the split in the earth a faint smile visible before she plumaged down the dark trail into a deep abyss.

"Come on!"Mint wrapped her arm around Sunny, whisking her up in the air.

Sunny glared at Luna with pure hatred in her eyes. Luna simple grinning with pleasure at her successful mission. Sunny snapped her fingers in a desperate attempt to shoot a fire-ball at her. But it was no use, the flames could not reach her.

"March..."Sunny muttered tears running down her cheeks, she closed her eyes her head hung in shame and grief.

Luna stared at the split where March had fallen, she giggled at the though of her pathetic sacrifice."You really think losing you would change anything?"She huffed."Please, those girls will die the same with or with out you..."


	20. Chapter 20

"Sunny pull yourself together she could find us at any moment!"Mint urged the sobbing girl, pleading with her to hurry."Sunny please we have to leave!" She pleaded once more dragging her by her arm.

Sunny pulled away her face masked by fallen hair, her cheeks soaked with tears. Mint grabbed her hands holding them tightly praying that Sunny would snap out of it just long enough for them to escape to safety.

"Sunny please listen to me, we have to go the café now!"Sunny nodded still keeping silent her body trembling with fear. Mint sighed with relief at least now they could get away.

"Let's go-ah!"Mint cried out, shot down by a blast of blue light.

"Mint!"Sunny shouted.

"How rude of you girls to run away!"Luna laughed a grin on her face."After all we were having so much fun!"She cackled shooting out another ray of energy.

Sunny held her hands out creating a strong barrier of fire. Sunny dug her feet in the ground struggling to keep the barrier up, Luna's beam increasing in size and power.

"Give it up Sunny!"Luna cackled putting in even more power to her attack.

Sunny could feel her arms shaking her fire decreasing she started to slip her legs sliding behind her. Taking in a breath she pushed forward using all her might to keep the barrier up.

"Oh come on Sunny, why can't you just accept fate and die along with your little green friend!"

Sunny clenched her teeth,her eyes watering."Don't..."She muttered.

"Uh?"

"Don't ever...talk about her like that.."Sunny pushed forward her fire increasing.

Luna snickered."Please don't think you can win. You 'll end up just like her, dead in the ground!"With one strong push Luna's energy beam doubled in size, with a sly grin she sent it straight for Sunny.

"Shit!"Sunny muttered her arms still holding the barrier up.

Not even standing a chance at wining Sunny was crushed by the blast, smoke and dust surrounded the scene. Luna smiled, standing with pride.

"You see, you were just as much as a weakling as March."

As the smoke and dust cleared away, a bright glow stood in the middle. The bright glow was actually a shield, a bright green barrier.

Sunny's arm fell to her side her mouth opened,but no words were uttered. She couldn't believe her eyes, her heart pounded furiously inside her chest.

"March!"Luna shouted her face growing red with rage."How the hell are still alive!I killed you!"

March chuckled a grin on her face."That's just it, you never killed me."She laughed before falling into Sunny's arms.

"March wake up!"Sunny cried.

March smiled softly her hand gently touching Sunny's cheek."I'll be alright."

Sunny sighed gently laying March on the ground. She stood up with a whole new demeanor,a smirk painted on her face."Well then, let's finish this fight!"

Sunny lunged at her snapping her fingers, in an instant Luna was tackled down. Sunny threw punch after punch each one leaving a fresh burn on Luna. Luna clenched her fist, without warning Sunny could feel her jaw cry with pain.

She was sent flying across the ground her skin scrapping along the concrete. She rubbed her jaw blood dripping from her mouth. Before she could react Luna threw another blow.

Sunny coughed furiously, Luna wrapping her hands around her throat. Sunny gasped for air the world going black, all she could see was the fierce look in Luna's eyes.

"This will be the end of you!"Luna cried.

Sunny reached out a small fire in her hands, her hand was inches away from Luna's face. She choked on her own blood her hands falling limp by her side. Luna laughing a twisted smile across her face.

"Stop!"

"Uh?"Luna turned her head her eyes growing wide with fear.

Or was it anger?Sunny couldn't tell which it was,all she could remember was seeing a girl dressed in a blue precure outfit hover above her.

"A precure?"She muttered before blacking out.

* * *

"March!"Akane shouted waking up in a room she did not recognize. She looked around the room no one there. She flung the covers on the floor running for the door.

She swung the door open hitting her head on someone's head. She fell on her ass her head throbbing. She looked up a sense of happiness taking over.

"March!"She cried wrapping her arms around March.

"Actually, right now I'm Nao."Nao giggled tightly hugging Akane.

Akane sighed."I don't care if your Nao or March as long as your here!"Nao pulled Akane away her lips trembling."What's wrong Nao?"

Nao giggled tears running down her cheeks, she hugged Akane once more burying her face in her chest. Sunny smiled her own tears running down her face.

"I'm glade your safe..."She whispered.

"Sorry to interrupt you girls,but we have much to discuss."Zakuro entererd the room with a grim expression.

Akane frowned helping Nao up."What's wrong?"She asked.

Zakuro kept silent gesturing for them to follow her. They were led into the living room of what appeared to be one of the mew's home.

Ichigo sat on the couch her head hung, the girls standing around her. Sunny raised a brow mouthing something to Nao.

"What happened?"

Nao shrugged she was just as clueless as Akane. Ichigo raised her head to greet them her eyes swollen from crying.

"What's wrong?"Sunny asked.

Ichigo frowned tears rolling down her face, she held her hands tightly shut. She stood up her legs shaking.

"We couldn't find her.."Ichigo sobbed."None of us could..."

"Find who?"Nao asked.

Ichigo opened her hands and sitting on her palms was a necklace. The necklace was burned, the charm in the middle cracked.

Nao gulped."Is that-"

"Berrys!"Ichigo cried."Her room was set on fire and she was caught in the middle of it!"She wept."When we got there it was too late!"

"We searched everywhere except for the one place we should have looked first."Lettuce whispered.

"Where is she now!?"Akane asked holding Ichigo up from falling to the floor.

Ichigo couldn't speak her words were slurred and messy she looked at the girls for answers,but no one was talking.

"She's in the hospital."Mint finally answered.

"When did this happen!?"Akane questioned.

"When Luna attacked us..."Mint muttered.

"It's my fault."Nao muttered her legs shaking."If I had fought better we could have defeated her and found Berry."

Akane shook her head."Don't be stupid!It's not your fault!"

Miyuki nodded."Shes right..."She said with a strange anger in her voice.

"Miyuki?"Reika looked at her with concern.

"It's Luna's fault."Miyuki mumbled.

"No."Zakuro spoke with a firm voice almost sounding cold."It's Spirit's!"

Miyuki gasped."No!"She shouted.

"You know it is!"Zakuro yelled."She's been working for her all this time!She's been the one hurting us!"

Miyuki shook her head."Your wrong!"She cried."You don't even know if she was there!"

Zakuro looked at Miyuki with disgust."Are you defending her?!"

Miyuki bit her lip."N-no, bu-

"Well then, you agree that she's at fault!"

Miyuki shook her head backing away from the girls."No..no!"She shouted."I know she would never do-

"But she has before!"Ichigo interupted."She's hurt you before so why wouldn't she hurt Berry?!"Ichigo breathed heavily."Give me one good reason as to why we shouldn't think of her as the enemy!"

Miyuki was lost for words, her mind filling with confusion."W-well.."

"Exactly, you know she's responsible!"

"Stop this!"Reika cut in."Stop this useless fighting at once!"

Ichigo looked away holding on to Berry's mew charm. Zakuro rolled her eyes crossing her arms with annoyance.

"Do you really think this fighting will help us?!"Reika's voice had a hint of anger making the room grow silent."We can't be fighting now, that's exactly what Luna wants!Right know all we need to do is stay calm and think of a plan!"

Zakuro scuffed."Please, do you think just because you say something we'll listen to you!"

Reika sighed grasping the edge of her shirt."Listen, all I'm trying to do is-

"Is boss us around!"Zakuro cut her off her face filled with anger.

Reika looked at her with a cold stare both staying sighed."Alright what do you suggest we do."

Zakuro rolled her eyes shrugging her off. Reika laughed."Well then why the hell did you yell at me for!"

"Stop it!"Miyuki pleaded."Reika's right, we need a plan."

Zakuro nodded."You're right, I apologize."

"Alright, so what's the plan then?"Yayoi asked.

The girls stayed silent, Ichigo standing in the middle. Ichigo sighed holding on to the charm in her hands.

"The plan is to defeat Luna once and for all."

* * *

"Why the hell would you do that!"Luna slapped Spirit across the face, leaving her cheek red.

"I had too!"Spirit shouted.

"What!"Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing."You had to betray me?!Is that it!"

Spirit gulped holding back tears."I had to stop you!"

"Stop me from what?!Stop me from finally stopping those girls!"

Spirit shook her head."From killing them Luna!"She shouted her voice shaking.

Luna snickered."Please, what's so wrong with that?"

Spirit's mouth dropped her eyes tearing up."Luna why are doing this?!Tell me the truth it's not just for Soul is it?"

Luna didn't speak she stared at Spirit with a blank expression. Spirit took her hands urging her to speak.

Luna pushed her away."Don't touch me!"

Spirit frowned."Luna, please you can trust me."

Luna laughed."As if, you tried to kill !"

Luna laughed walking away from her. Spirit ran after her holding on to her arms. Luna looked at her once more before pulling away.

"Luna please don't go!"Spirit pleaded.

Luna shook her head a disappointed look on her face."I never want anything to do with you again."She laughed."I thought I could trust you,but I guess not."

"Wait just tell me whats wrong!"Spirit pleaded once more.

Luna smiled softly."I'm dying."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello readers!Sorry for the late update. I've been a little busy, but I'll  
**

**try to update quicker. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

"Dying?"Spirit muttered stepping away from Luna."What do you mean, dying?"

Luna rolled her eyes, snickering at the thought of such a stupid question."What else could I possible mean idiot?!"She barked.

Spirit clenched her fist her mouth curving into a frown."I have no idea what you could possible mean!"She shouted."In fact I never know what you mean, you never make things clear for me."

Luna laughed."Oh so you want things to be clear?"She said with bitterness to her voice."Well I'll clear things up for you!"She pulled out her mew charm transforming into a dark blue outfit similar to the mews.

"Oh I'll make things real clear!"She grinned cupping her hands."Ribbon, Lunar ray beam!"She shouted launching a strong beam right into Spirits gut.

Spirit crashed against the wall. She reached for her pockets only to remember she no longer had her charm. Luna grinned evilly a maniacal laugh echoing in the air. She appeared through the smoke a look of insanity on her face.

"You think you know what's going on..."She whispered."You think you're entitled to know what you don't, you think that just because you're a mew and a cure you can defy me!"She pulled Spirit by her collar bringing her face inches away from hers.

"Stop this!"Spirit pleaded.

"The only reason you achieved those powers was because of me!"Luna shouted angrily."I'm the one who risked her life just to turn you into a mew, I'm the one who is risking her life just to give you a better one!"Luna shook her head dropping Spirit on the ground."Everything I've done I've done it for you and all you've ever been is ungrateful!"

Spirit gulped slowly standing up, her hands up to show that she was not a threat. Luna laughed once more quickly taking a hold of Spirit's arm.

"Do you really want me to make things clear for you!"She muttered."Well I can't!If you can't figure out what's happening then why should I tell you?!"

"Because I deserve to know the truth!"Spirit shouted."I deserve to know what you are planning!"

"The truth?"Luna repeated."The truth is that I need the mew aqua to live!"

"Oh so now you need the mew aqua?"Spirit spat back."So what about the miracle jewel then?Didn't you need that too?"Spirit laughed."Once again you've changed your story."

"I haven't changed anything!"Luna retorted.

Spirit scoffed."Oh really?Remember when you told me you needed them dead because the gem 'wanted blood'?And then you told me that you needed to show an act of true love, but how is that true love?"Luna tightened her jaw searching for a defense,but Spirit was not going to let her."How is it love if you're going to kill them?Is it because you're 'doing it for'?She asked.

"Liste-

"No!I'm done listening and I'm done believing your lies!"Spirit shouted."You will either tell me the truth or I will walk away and you will never see me again!"

Luna chuckled."And where will you go exactly?To those girls, do you really think they'll take you back after what you've done!"

"Shut up!"Spirit demanded."I'm tired of hearing you talk..."She muttered turning her back to Luna, letting a sigh out Spirit glanced back at Luna before leaving.

"Don't you dare think you can leave..."Luna whispered with strangeness to her voice. She breathed heavily slowly making her way to Spirit."Don't you think that for one second I will let you ruin things for me!"Luna shook her head."No, not after all this hard work.I won't let you do what you please!"

Luna darted like a bullet tackling Spirit down. She threw punch after punch Spirit unable to react. Luna lifted her by her collar breathing down her was frozen with fear.

"I've worked my ass off for you and this is how repay me?!"She hissed through her teeth."All I wanted was to help you and Soul,but if this is how things are going to be then you will have no part in any of it!"She tossed her aside her arms extended.

"Wait!"Spirit pleaded holding her hand in front of her begging for Luna to stop.

"If you think you're going to join those girls well you're dead wrong!"

"That's not what I was going to do!"

"Then what where you going to do?Have a party with them?Sit down and chat?!"Luna screamed.

Spirit gulped."I-I was going to-

"To what?Warn them about me?"

"No!"Spirit shouted."Just listen to me?!"  
"No!I'm never going to listen to you again all that you've done is take me a step back from my goal and I'm through with your uselessness!"

Spirit watched in horror as Luna's hands glowed with a bright blue light, she put her hands out in a desperate attempt to protect had a twisted smile painted across her face her eyes where a dark blue, no emotion in them.

"Ribbon, Lunar ray beam!"

"Stop!"

Spirit cried to no avail, she was defenseless to save herself. When she took the blow all she could feel was a numbing sensation as if she was light on fire. She closed her eyes drifting off into unconsciousness.

Luna lowered her arms, her breathing heavy still . Her lips curved into a crooked smile, she fell to her knees letting out a big sigh.

"You see.."She panted."You're so useless..."

* * *

"Is everyone ready?"Ichigo asked.

"Yes!"They all answered.

"Good, so the cures take the east and us mews will take the 's go!"She gave the order and the girls split up.

Miyuki, now Cure Happy, looked down to the mew charm in her hands. It was Spirit's, she had kept for herself without telling the other girls.

"Happy what's wrong?"Peace asked.

"Nothing...just a little worried about March and Sunny."She lied.

March laughed."Don't worry we'll be fine."

Happy half smiled trying to act like her usual self."But you girls were hurt pretty badly ar-

"Oh please."Sunny cut in."We've had worst fights and you know it!"She laughed.

Happy giggle awkwardly her mind on one hadn't stop thinking about Spirit for a while. True she was a little concerned about Sunny and March,but she knew they could pull through. As for Spirit, she had a strange feeling that something was wrong.

"Definitely.."She told herself."Somethings definitely wrong.


	22. Chapter 22

"If you'd have listen to me I wouldn't have had to use force, but...you just had to go against me..."Luna muttered hovering of the now unconscious Spirit."You would have been so happy you know..."She whispered snatching Spirit's mew charm from her neck, she stood standing at the door with a frown."You would have had a much better life.."

"Has anyone found her?"Happy asked the girls.

They shook there heads a look of exhaustion on there faces. Happy sighed, there search had taken them an entire day and the sun was starting to set and they hadn't even found Luna or even a clue. The cures stood on top of a skyscraper over looking the city, they had agreed on taking a small brake.

"Should we really be taking a brake?"March asked.

Happy sighed once again."Yea, maybe we should continue looking for her."

"But where would we look?"Peace cut in."We've searched everywhere and we still don't have a single clue as to where she could be."

"We haven't even found Spirit."Beauty added.

"Why would we need to look for her?"Happy asked with a strange tone to her voice.

Beauty raised a brow, Happy seemed strange."Because she's an accomplice, she helped Lu-

"No!"Happy cut her off."She didn't help her at least not on her will."

"Happy, what do you mean?"March questioned.

"I mean that, Spirit isn't to blame at least not for the whole thing."

"But Happy, she attacked us."

Happy bit her lip, her face red with anger."B-but she was being used!"

"Calm down Happy."Beauty wrapped her arms around Happy's shoulders."We now she's your frie-

"Our!"Happy interrupted stepping away from the girls."She's our friend, right?"

The girls didn't answer, Happy looking shocked. She took a breath in trying to calm herself."Well, she's my friend."The girls remained silent not wanting to upset Happy any further.

"Come on we have to finish the search."Sunny ordered trying to change the subject.

"Your search is over."

The cures were quick to get on guard, Luna greeting them with a cold stare. She stood opposite them, her mew charm in hand. Beauty eyed the item surprised that it was in her hands.

"How did you get that!"Beauty demanded an answer.

Luna scuffed."So you girls were looking for me?"She said ignoring Beauty's question."Well I'm right here, so what are you going to do?"

"What else?Fight of course!"Sunny shouted.

"Well then let's get started,Mew Mew Metamorphose!"Luna called out, transforming out of her cloths an into a navy blue dress, wings attached to her back her outfit exactly like the ones the mews had.

"Wait!"Happy stepped up pushing the girls behind her."Luna, do you really want to do this?I mean your out numbered you can't win."

Luna chuckled."Please not matter how many of you there are, you'll never be strong enough to beat me!" With that said Luna shot Happy down with a ray beam, it was so fast the other cures had no time to react."You see, you girls can't handle me!"

Luna darted like a bullet, the girls taken back. Luna threw punch after punch, not even giving the cures a quick breather. Luna was fast,swift and she was great at taking them all on at once. It seemed that not matter what the girls threw at her she was always one step ahead.

"We need a plan.."Beauty panted.

"Alright how about Beauty freezes up the ground so she can't get her footing, then Sunny and March will distract her, Peace and I can combine our attack!"Happy gave the order.

The plan started out great Luna seemed tripped up about the ground being frozen,but from the plan fell apart from there.

"Do you girls think a little ice will do the trick?!"Luna smashed her hands down on the frozen ground sending a wave of energy surging across the ice.

The ground shook violently, the ice breaking in one huge explosion. The girls where paralyzed, lying on the ground helplessly. Luna cupped her hands, ready to attack again.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Wha-ah!"Luna let out a yell, falling to her knees in pain. She glared at Zakuro who stood above her with the mews around her.

"Have you girls come to die too?"She grinned shakily standing up.

"Not today!"Ichigo kicked her down stomping her foot down on her back, pressing her down on the ground."Now, you have two choices. Come back with us and talk this whole mess out or...we'll have no choice,but to fight you."

Luna startle to laugh, her voice twisted."Please, I don't make deals with monsters like you."

"Us, monsters!"Ichigo pulled her up holding her by her collar."We're not the monsters here!"

Luna looked her in the eyes with anger coursing through her body, she raised her arm shooting Ichigo down with a blast of energy. The mews charged at Luna only to be struck down in a instant. Luna had taken them down within minutes.

"I guess I'm done here."

"No!"Happy rose up."This is not over, we won't give up!"

The others smiled slowly getting to there feet, they dusted themselves off ready to finish this battle once and for all. Luna simple scuffed laughing at the idea of such foolish girls.

"I have to admit, you girls are determined."A sly grin painted on her face, Luna raised her arm once again taking aim at Happy."However, determination won't get you anywhere when you're as weak as child!"

She fired off another blast, Happy stood her ground. Within seconds the blast rang out through the city a loud explosion echoing. Luna grinned pleased with her work, however that grin faded away once the smoke was cleared.

Darting from smoke and dust, Happy lunged at Luna with her fist bawled up tightly. She jabbed Luna in the jaw, planting a kick to her side. The girls followed after her all attacking Luna at once.

"Enough!"Luna shouted shooting beam after beam. Each time she'd hit one girl another would rise up and knock her down, they where coming at her one after the other.

"Alright girls here's the plan, Zakuro keep her tied up!"Ichigo yelled the order trying to dodge her attacks.

Zakuro did as she was told, wrapping her whip around Luna restraining her. Sunny and March seized the chance,combining both of there attacks they fired a large blast of air and fire.

"No!"Luna screamed engulfed by the attack. She fell to the floor panting heavily.

"Zakuro keep her tied!"Ichigo walked over to Luna, raising her up to speak."It's over Luna, we won."

"Please..."Luna smiled."It's not over until I say so!"She broke the whip apart, knocking Ichigo down.

"Beauty, freeze her legs to the ground!"Happy yelled running to Ichigo's aid.

Beauty froze her feet solid, Luna cackling as she easily broke free. Luna darted towards Beauty with one hit of her beams Beauty laid unconscious.

Zakuro, Pudding and Lettuce ran to Luna trying to knock her down with attacks. Lettuce shot her back with a jet of water giving out an order to Mint."Mint attack from above!"

Mint flew up high, her arrow ready. Luna seemed unaware of Mint. Even so, Mint's air born attacks were no good. As hurt as Luna was, she was clever and quick she shot Mint straight out the sky before her arrow could even reach Luna.

"Peace, send some of your thunder her way!"Happy desperately shouted as she fought back Luna.

Peace sent her thunder roaring through the air, it crashed in the ground missing Luna completely. Luna wiped the beads of sweat from her face taking out the girls one by one. By the time Happy realized it, the only ones still standing where her and Luna.

"Give up Happy, it's over!"Luna grunted.

Happy stepped back her legs shaking from fear. She knew she was no match for Luna,but she wasn't about to give up so easily.

"Luna, I won't stop fighting until you realize how much of a mess you've made!"

Luna rolled her eyes, she was tired of all the talk."You know, I can't say I'll miss you!"She raised her arms her hands glowing with a bright blue light, within seconds she threw yet another blast towards Happy.

Happy raised her arms, matching Luna's attack with hers. She tried to keep the blast of energy from dying out, but Luna was too strong and Happy was battered from the fight.

"I can finally say that this will be the last time I'll see you!"Luna cackled with joy at thought of victory, after so much time it looked like she would finally win.

"Luna that's enough!"A voice broke in, followed by a on slot of attacks.

"What the hell!"Luna groaned.

Spirit had arrived just in time and not a moment too late. She stood across from Luna , transformed in a cure uniform. She was silent and expressionless, however, she was visible hurt.

"Spirit why are you here!"Luna demand an answer from her.

"Because this is going to end today, right here once and for all!"

"Spirit no, she's way to strong!"Happy warned.

Spirit laughed it off."Happy, Luna isn't as strong as you think."She eyed Luna with a deadly glare."You just have to know her weakness."

Luna bawled her fist her face turning red with anger."You know what Spirit, I won't even miss you once your gone."

Spirit stepped closer towards Luna until they were inches apart."I trusted you for quiet a long time I even thought of you as a friend, but you know what? I don't even care about you anymore."

"So, what's your point?"

Spirit smiled softly a look of pity on her face."I guess what I'm trying to say is, I won't miss you either."

Luna bit her lip her hands glowing again."Well then I guess this goodbye."

"I guess so..."Spirit snatched Luna's hand so fast, Luna was stunned she couldn't even break free of the grip. Within seconds Luna was tossed on the ground, rays of light following behind her.

The light rays orbited around her for a short time before exploding, sending her across the floor. Spirit jumped on her holding her down she beat her till she bleed, her own hands soaked in blood.

With a loud grunt Luna kicked her aside, shooting blast after blast. Happy stood on the side lines in shock, she didn't think Spirit could cause her damage.

"Girls, please get up Spirit needs our help!"She pleaded helping the mews and cures to their feet.

On the other side of roof, Spirit struggled with Luna. Luna was getting angrier with every hit, Spirit was much stronger than she thought. Without hesitation Spirit grabbed her arm twisting it behind her back and with one loud burst Spirit sent her rolling across the ground.

Luna lifted herself up, her back bleeding from such close contact with Spirits attack. She cringed slowly standing up, her body trembling.

"You see Luna, I told you can't win!"Ichigo bashed her with brutal punches, Luna stumbling about.

Peace and Pudding assaulted her with yet another round of hits, Luna toppling over. Luna was on her hands and knees, surrounded by girls who where clearly the victors.

"No..."She mumbled."I won't go out like this...not like this.."She reached into her mew uniform's pocket. The gem laid, perfectly intact, in the pocket."I didn't come this far to be defeated by a mere group of idiots!" She pulled the gem out, a deafening sound emanating from it.

"Watch out!"Spirit tried to warn the girls, but the gems affects where kicking in.

"Ah!" The girls covered their ears falling to their knees, they felt a strong wave of energy flow through there bodies.

"Today will be the day, that I win!"


	23. Chapter 23

Spirit clamped her hands down on her ears, desperately trying to mute out the sound. 'She's losing it', she thought. 'I have to stop her before she kills us!'

Gathering all of her strength, Spirit took small steps towards Luna. With a menacing sneer, Luna dropped the gem and raised her hand, pointing it directly at Spirit.

"You!" She shouted angrily. "You've ruined everything!" She lunged at Spirit digging her cold hands into her. "We could have been happy together, but you just had to go against me!"

"Happy?" Spirit spat, rubbing her cheek, the spot where Luna had hit her. "How could I have been happy knowing my friends would be dead?!"

Luna let out a low growl scrunching her face into a frown. "Friends?" She sputtered. "Last time I check, these monsters weren't your friends!"

Spirit shook her head. "That was before, before I realized they weren't monsters."

Luna chuckled, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everything she worked for, everything she tried so hard to do was crumbling in front of her.

"It doesn't have to be like this." Spirit broke her thoughts. "We can work things out, smooth things over. Come one Luna, let's stop this." She reached out a trembling hand giving her most sympathetic look.

Luna wasn't buying it. She laughed, slapping her hand away. "You're a trader!" She shouted backing away from Spirit.

"Luna please!" Spirit begged her, her hand still reaching out for her.

"If you're going to take their side, you can die along with them!" Luna stretched out her hand, blue light shining from her palm. "Lunar Spear!" Instantly, a bright blue spear appeared.

Luna lunged at Spirit, swinging her spear clumsily. She let out a growl as she swung, nearly hitting Spirit. She wasn't the same, she had changed in just a matter of was clumsy, her movements sloppy and her aim off. Spirit didn't try to hit her, this was her fault. She knew it was. But she couldn't let it continue any longer.

"Luna…" She whispered. "I'm sorry. I really am, but we can change. Just take a look around you."

Luna ignored her words she was fueled with rage and nothing could stop her. She kept swinging, she didn't care anymore.

"You should be sorry!" She growled through clenched teeth. "Those girls have corrupted you, they've tricked you and now you'll pay for being such a fool!"

Luna raised her spear high above her head, a blue orb formed on the tip of the spear. Spirit went wide-eye with fear. There was a moment of silence, neither of them moved they just kept quiet.

"Luna- "Shut up!" Luna cut her off, her arms trembling. "You won't really do it." Spirit muttered. "I know you'd never hurt me-"I said shut up Spirit!"

She swung. She swung with all her might, bringing down her spear with her eyes clenched shut. She couldn't look at her, she couldn't look at Spirit.

"Precure, Faith rode!"

_'__Bam!_

Luna's eyes shot wide open, she heard her spear come in contact with something hard. It was Spirit or rather the object she held in her hand. A long rode, decorated with one large crystal on top, was held tightly in Spirit's hand. Grunting in frustration Luna pushed down against the rode. Spirit pushed against Luna's spear, before stepping back and raising the rode.

The crystal on the rode shimmered as Spirit charged it up before calling out. "Precure, Faith rode blast!"

Luna was shock to say the least. She threw her spear in front of her, it light up with power. "Ribbon Lunar Moon!"

_'__Bam!'_

The moment those attacks collided, everything was shrouded in white. Luna struggled to even look, her eyes daring to close, but she wouldn't let them. Spirit dug her heels in the ground, trying not fall. It was deadlock, both girls seemingly struggled to overpower the other. Until…

"Enough!" Spirit cried out in frustration.

Step by step, she pushed her way closer to Luna, her attack slowly overpowering her. She gritted her teeth, pushing with all she had. She slipped, but she got back up pushing forward.

"This…is…enough!" Spirit cried out once more before charging her attack with all her power.

Luna gasped, her feet slipping beneath her. Spirit's strength was far above her own, she was tired and weak and compared to Spirit's own power she was utterly powerless.

"No!" Luna exclaimed before the light consumed her whole. "Is this it…am I really done for?"

Luna was thrown back, tumbling across the sky scrapers roof. She lifted her head her eyes meeting with Spirit's. She raised herself on her elbows, letting out tired pants.

"It's over Luna." Spirit whispered standing above her. "No-"Yes!" Spirit snapped, she sighed leaning down to eye level for Luna. "Yes Luna, just take a look around you." Luna did as she was told, she snickered. She was surrounded, both mew and precure's, surrounded her. "Come on Luna, we can work this all out."

Spirit reached out her hand a soft smile painted her face. Luna eyed her hand, biting her lip. "No, I can't."

"You can!"

"No!" Luna lost it, she shot her hand forward her palm glowing with a blue light.

"Watch out!" Ichigo cried to no avail.

Spirit gasped the shot knocking her straight off the building, right past the railing. They all watched in horror, their eyes fixed on Spirit. It was like watching a rag doll fly lifelessly into the air, right before it came crashing down. Luna leapt after her, desperate to reach her.

But it was hopeless, Spirit dropped down to her death.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It had happen so fast, Ichigo did not even know what to think. She stood there aimlessly staring out into nothing. Her mind was blank filled with utter shock.

"She jumped after her?" Ryo asked.

"Yea..." She simple shook her head her mind replying yesterday's events over and over. She stood up brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "I have to leave, I'm meeting up with the rest of the girls..."

Ryo let her leave without saying another word. It was clear Ichigo was in no mood to speak. In fact since yesterday none of the girls had been in the mood for talking.

"I'll just have to ask Mint..."

* * *

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

Mint took a deep breath and answered the question yet again. She spoke to Ryo over the phone trying to clue him in on the incident.

"She jumped. They both did, we tried our best to stop them but we where to late..." Her words trailed off as she finished speaking, her attention caught by something else. "If you would excuse please..."

"You look like you're in need of company."

Berry's face light up once she heard that voice." Mint!" She wrapped her arms around her tightly." I'm so glad to see you!"

"Alright, alright don't kill me." Mint laughed taking a seat beside her. "I heard you had recovered, I tried seeing you but they wouldn't let anyone in."

Berry scratched the back of her head and giggled. "You can thank my parents for that, they refused to let anyone come in and see me. They where afraid something would happen, I had to beg them to let people see me."

" Well, that's understandable after all you were attacked." Mint shook her head, leaning back against the chairs back. "It's a shame we couldn't get you the proper justice."

"Justice? Jeez Mint what are you talking about?" Berry laughed.

Mint frowned taking a hold of her hand her face as serious as ever."Berry I'm serious! That girl deserves to be punished and we let her get away."

Berry stopped laughing she knew Mint was upset. She held her hand tightly resting her head on her shoulder.

"Mint, you should forget about her."

"What?!"Mint gasped jumping up from her seat." Are you serious?! After what she's done?!"

Frowning at her outburst Berry pulled her back down. "Mint, she's hurt a lot of people not just me and we all need to move on or else we'll just keep searching for her and ending up hurt again and again."

Berry was right. The whole time the girls had been trying to stop her, they had just dug themselves deeper and deeper until one of them was hurt. Mint wasn't going to allow that again.

"When are they discharging you from the hospital." Mint changed the subject.

"Tomorrow."

"Good, I'll see you at your house then."They said their good-byes and Mint left leaving Berry to herself.

Berry wandered around the halls of the hospital peeking through the open doors hoping to find some form of entertainment. But to no avail she was stuck with nothing to do.

"I should have asked her to stay a bit longer." Muttering to herself, Berry continued to walk around.

"Will she be okay?"

The question echoed in the halls, catching her attention. Slowly she peeked inside, easing dropping on the on going conversation.

"Well, to tell you the truth...she arrived here badly injured and the hopes of her recovering seemed slim..."

'I should leave...' Berry thought still peaking in.

"However, her vitals are stable and she appears to be in better condition so, I'd say you should have some faith in her."

'Thats good..'

Berry smiled to herself backing away from the doorway.

"Wake up soon...Spirit."

Everything felt like it had stopped. Berry stood in the hall her mouth a gap. She turned back to look inside once more.

"It's a lie..." She told herself in disbelief of what she saw. " Mint...Ichigo...the girls they all saw her jump.. but how is she here..."

* * *

"She's still locked in her room."

Nao rubbed her head pacing around the room. Akane, Yayoi and Reika where there all gathered in the living room. Miyuki locked away in her own room, guilt eating her away. For hours now the girls tried to get her out, but she wouldn't budge. She had not even spoken to them.

"Does she really think this is her fault..." Yayoi twiddle her fingers. "She had nothing to do with it..."

Akane clicked her tongue in annoyance her foot tapping away on the floor. Reika placed a hand on Akane to calm her down, it seemed to work.

"Miyuki's riddled with guilt over something she had no control in." Reika shook her head. " It's not right for her to feel like that, surely she must know that."

"Of course she does, but that's not gonna change anything." Jumping on to her feet Akane bit her lip. She was steaming with anger, anger that she tried to bottle up but right now it felt like she was going to burst. "Miyuki thought of Spirit as a friend, for her not being able to help her out, this must being killing her inside."

No one said a word instead they all just sat around waiting for someone to speak. So many thoughts filled each of their heads, emotions spilling through them. They could not handle it, there was so much to deal with they did not know where to even start.

"Some one has to talk to her." Nao was the one to break the silence. "If she stay's sulking for much longer I don't think she'll ever get over this."

"How can she, she must fell so useless..." Reika said. " But you're right, I'll go and try to talk to her."

Reika walked up to her room knocking on the door softly, she entered. Miyuki was huddled in her bed the blinds closed, blankets slung over her. Not noticing the presence of another person, Miyuki stayed in her spot.

"Miyuki...may we speak." receiving no answer Reika went on to speak. "I know you must be feeling upset, but you need to get up and try your best to forget."

As Reika continued to speak Miyuki remained silent, unmoving from her spot. Reika sighed,the conversation was getting no where.

"Miyuki, please say something."

The blankets shifted around, Miyuki peering from under them. Reika waited for her to speak, but Miyuki's eyes simple starred at her with a blank expression.

"Miyuki- "Stop."

Miyuki uttered and paused for a brief moment." Just stop!" She snapped throwing her blanket aside, she stood up from her spot and marched over to Reika.

"I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to hear you talk about it ! You want me to forget, but I can't and I won't. I can't just forget about it, nothing you say or do will make me forget!"

The way her voice cracked with every word, the tears that pulled at her eyes, these emotions just flowed right out of her. It scared Reika in a way, Miyuki was never like this, she was always so happy, so hopeful. Now, now she was lost, sad, upset and just so angry.

"Please calm down." Reika rested a hand on her shoulder Miyuki quickly slapped it away her eyes piercing at Reika.

"No! I won't calm down! I can't calm down!I should have done...but I... I wanted to protect Spirit but I couldn't and now, now..."

Miyuki let the tears fall down her face, her words no longer making sense. She fell into Reika's arms her tears staining her dress. Reika held her there not wanting to let her go.

"Miyuki, it's going to be alright.."She whispered.

"How do you know that."

Reika smiled, pulling Miyuki away she wiped away her tears. "Because were here for you and we'll get through this together. Right now Nao and the others are waiting."

"Nao...she was hurt too..."Miyuki mumbled.

"Don't worry she's okay now and-" No Reika, I mean she was hurt and I never stopped to even ask if she was okay..."

"Miyuki-" This whole time you've all been in so much danger and I've always been worried about Spirit. Spirit this, Spirit that. I should have taken better care of my friends aound me. Even Ichigo was putting herself in danger and I didn't even care. I-I'm so sorry...I love you girls so much and I don't want to lose you..."

"We all know that." Reika smiled warmly towards her. "We love you too, theres nothing you should be sorry about."

Miyuki shook her head in protest." Reika, I'm the leader of this group and I let Nao get hurt, I mad Akane so angry by defending Spirit and I put all of us in danger...I'm sorry."

"You did what any leader would do."

"And what is that?"

"You tried to help someone you believed was your friend, you trusted her. You believed she was innocent, if anything it's her who should be sorry. She couldn't see that kind heart of yours, that beautiful smile you have. She chose to give that up over someone as cold and ruthless as Luna. That is not your fault, and it never will be."

Reika could see tears forming again, she pulled her close to her. Miyuki continued to cry into her arms. This was what she needed, she needed all that guilt and sadness, even anger, to escape. All her frustrations built up were to much for her and she needed to let it all out.

"Miyuki..."

A small voice broke through. Her head hung Yayoi stepped in, her own eyes watering. She clasped her arms around Miyuki and held her tightly in her embrace. She let her tears run freely down her face. Nao and Akane leaned against the wall outside, their own emotions finally to much for them too.

"Akane...what do you think will happen."

Akane raised a questioning brow." What do you mean?"

Nao licked her lips, scratching her head nervously." I mean with all of us, this situation has taken a toll on us all and-"

Silenced by Akane's hand, Nao furrowed her brows. "We'll be alright...I'm sure of it."

In a course of weeks these girls dealt with so much, they almost lost a friend, a team mate and for once they could not save some one, they could not offer their help. They were all affected and now they had to deal with the after math. Feelings swarmed around them, good and bad feelings, they had to let them all out.

Miyuki wiped her tears away,her face red from all the crying."From now on, I'll be stronger. I won't let anyone hurt my girls."

"And we won't let anyone hurt you." Reika took her hand, Yayoi by Miyuki's side." Come on I'm sure Ichigo and the girls would love to speak to us."

"Right."

With that Miyuki was lead out the room. The five of them stayed close together as they went to Cafe mew mew where Ichigo and the others where waiting.

'I'll be strong...not just for me, but for Spirit too.'


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Why did everything have to be so difficult? Nothing was suppsose to turn out like this and yet everything still fell apart. Everything crumbled away and there was nothing she could do.

Luna sat atop if her roof, her legs slung over the edge. Clocks chimed away annoucing that it was midnight as a frigid chill swept through the air. Nothing was said as silence swept through the city.

"I won't let my work go in vain." The lone voice quickly faded away as it's owner spoke again."Spirit... those girls will pay."

* * *

Weeks passed without any trouble the carefree atmosphere buzzed around with activity from a certain cafe. Ichigo scurred from table to table placing down plates of sweets and teas in front of the cutsomers.

"Ichigo can you take this to the couple in the corner." Lettuce passed her a tray of assorted cakes before running back to the kitchen.

"Pudding!" Mint could be heard shouting the girls name right before they both broke through the kitchen doors. "Stop messing around and get to work!"

Cartwheeling through the cafe Pudding happily put on a show for the customers, serving them their dishes as she flipped and twisted around.

"Speaking of work." Zakuro pushed a tray in Mints hand giving her a stern look. "You should get to work too."

"Hello girls, do you have any room for five more people?"

The crowded cafe grew in size as the five precure walked in. Miyuki smiled to herself as she eyed all the treats in the store, Yayoi clasped her hands in the sight of such a cute cafe. Reika and Nao took a look at the cakes both deciding to share a slice.

"We still have some empty tables in the back, just decide what you want and I'll bring it out for you!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent in Cafe Mew Mew, sweets, teas, and cakes constantly being served. And of course today the cafe was just buzzing with customers, Ichigo was surprised the cafe could even handle it.

"Zakuro and I have to leave early, I'm going to help her with some errands." Mint drapped her apron over a chair and quickly changed out of her uniform, Zakuro by her side.

"See you tommorrow!" Pudding waved to them delivering the last of the orders.

"So, Miyuki did you girls enjoy yourselfs." Lettuce chatted with the girls as she too finished serving her last order of the day.

Miyuki nodded cheerfully."It was fantastic I didn't even know there was so many different types of cakes!"

Giggling behind her hand Lettuce placed her empty tray aside."I'm so glad you enjoyed it."

"Yea, but I think you would have liked it better if you didn't decid to help us." Pudding added.

"Don't worry about it, I know how busy things can get." Akane grinned shoting the girls a thumbs up.

"You girls are such a great help, if you want we can get something to eat I know this great place downtown." Ichigo light up as she went on to explain about her favorite restaurant." You girls will love it! It's still open so if we leave now we should make it before closing time."

The girls smiled with enthisiasiam and left in a big cluster. It seemed that now things where finally back to normal... right?

* * *

She was seeing things. After all she was tired from her hospital stay, there's no way she could have seen right or heard right at all. Ichigo told her what happened, so she had to have gotten it wrong.

But then again she could never forget a girl like that, not after all that had happen to them. So then, why was she there and what really happened?

"Berry is something wrong? Are you feeling alright?" The faint voice of Berry's mother seemed to go unnoticed to the girl who was lost in her own thoughts.

'You're wrong Berry, it wasn't her!' She told herself over and over yet she never believed it.

"Berry!"

Jolting back with surpirse Berry realized where she was. Back home in the kitchen, dinner set in front of her, her mother sitting across from her. How could she forget that?

"Mom, I have to leave..." She suddenly announced stepping away from the table.

Her mom starred at her for moment a little taken back. "W-where are you going Berry?"

She turned back before leaving a grin on her face. "I guess you could say I'm visiting a 'friend' at the hospital."

It only took Berry about fifteen mintues to walk to the hospital. She went straight to the girl behind the counter, she claimed she was here to visit her 'sister' luckly they believed her.

"They really should ask for evidence, what if some stranger walks in here?" Berry spoke to herself as she waited for the elevator to take her to her floor.

Once it arrived she walked down the narrow hall, to the last room on the floor and stood outside the room. Hestitant, Berry did not move she simple starred at the door in front of her.

"Come on Berry, just walk in!" She urged herself and finally, opening the door slowly she stepped inside.

This room was no different from the one she had stayed in, it had one large window in the far end. Placed smacked dab in the middle, the sleeping patient lay on her beside her, Berry messed around with the end of her shirt. She was starting to regret her desssion in coming here. She's spoken to Spirit before, but back then she was fine. Now, she looked so ill, she was clearly injured,but it didn't seem like she had ever fallen.

"Did Ichigo lie to me?" Berry asked herself. "No, she wouldn't do that...but if Spirit jumped from that building, she should be in worst condition. But, this...this is nothing more then a few scraps and bruises..."

It was true. Sure Spirit looked injured, but it just didn't add up to what Ichigo told her. Scraps and bruises covered Spirit, her arm clearly broken. However, these where minor injuries that would quickly heal.

"And then what..." Berry's voice shook as she conitued to speak. "Once she heals up, will she attack us again? Will she be stronger than before? What if the precures aren't here to help us? Wait how will they even make it home?!" Berry clutched her own arm, squeezing tightly.

"Don't worry...they'll make it home."

Berry was startled by the voice and quickly realized it was from Spirit. Spirit rustled around with the blankets over her before she sat up and faced Berry.

"Why are you here?"

It was hard for Berry to speak, for some reason she had figured she wouldn't have to talk to her. She fumbled around with her words Spirit furrowing her brows in confusion.

"S-spirit!" Berry finally found the right words to say."Y-you're awake!"

Spirit laughed at how Berry was so jumpy around her. The last time they had spoken Berry seemed so calm and collected.

"Berry, I'll ask again. Why are you here?"

Berry took in a deep breath letting out a heavy sigh. She fiddled her thumbs and finally spoke.

"Spirit, why?"

Not understanding the question at first, Spirit starred blanky at Berry. She thought for a moment and it clicked.

"Berry...what would you do for the person you loved?"

What a strange question? Berry would do anything for the person she loved, but why would Spirit want to know that?

"I'd do anything."

"I thought you might say that." Spirit laughed to herself."Well, Berry I think you should really reconsider that."

"What?" Berry uttered. "Spirit, what do you mean?"

A heavy sigh escaped Spirit's partly parted lips."Love can make you do crazy things Spirit. It fills you up until you can't think straight and before you know it, you're doing things you would have never done before."

Berry frowned as Spirit spoke. Everything seemed so clear now, even then Berry was filling with anger. How could she do this? She says it's for love, but no love could ever make you do that. Berry was sure of it.

"Spirit, this isn't love."

Spirit looked at her and rolled her eyes. "How would you know?"

"Because I know what love feels like!" Berry shouted."What you did was terrible, you could have killed someone, hell you could have killed yourself!"

"You don't understand, I knew you wouldn't..."

Berry ran her hand through her hair, frustraded beyond belief." Spirit, I have no doubt that you love Luna, but does she really love you!"

It felt so strange to Spirit, for her to hear those words that she had thought so many times before. Did Luna love her, she often asked herself. To hear someone say it, it was like a slap in the face.

"Of course she does!" She spat angrily between clenched teeth.

Berry shook her head."I disagree..." She muttered bitterly." If she really loved you, would she really make you do this! Spirit I know you!" She grabbed her hand and held it tightly as she spoke. "I saw through your face when we fought, your eyes where screaming for this to end! You were begging for this to stop, you never wanted any of this!"

"That's ridicoulus!" She jerked her hand away."It's true I never wanted to fight, but I had too! Luna needed me I wasn't going to leave her!"

"Why?!"Berry pleaded for an answer Spirit unwilling held it back."Spirit, please tell me!You owe it to me to tell me!"

She was crumbling inside, how could she not? Everthing was falling apart she couldn't handle it. For the first time in her life, Spirit was feeling so quilty for what she had done, she couldn't hold her emotions any longer.

"Because, she...she needed my help."

"For what?" Berry urged for the answer." What did you help her with, Spirit?!"

Spirit finally broke. Tears stained her face as she cried into Berry's arms, clinging tightly to her. Everything that she was hidding was finally spilling out, all her feelings and secret where to much for her.

"Spirit, what does Luna want with us?"

* * *

"Ichigo pick up your phone!"

Foot steps echoed out as Berry frantically called Ichigo over the phone. It was late in the night the moon was the only light she had, aside from the occisanal street lamp. Panting heavily, she stomped down street corners despretly searching for Ichigo's home.

"Ichigo pick up your phone!" She begged as she dialed Ichigo's number for the third time tonight.

"Hello."

Finally an answer. She mixed up her words as she spoke, Ichigo having no clue of what she was trying to say. After calming down she spoke again.

"Spirit never fell! When Luna jumped after her, she opened a portal with the gem she carried. They ended up in the park and got caught in some trees before they finally hit the ground. That's how Spirit broke her arm!"

"Hold on a moment. How do you know Spirit broke her arm?"

Berry bawled up her fist."Why didn't you tell me Luna and Spirit made it out before they fell!" She shouted into the phone."That gem caused a huge surge of light and energy, theres no way you couldn't have known something had happen!"

The other side of the phone was filled with silence. Berry waited for Ichigo to speak, she knew she had heard her right.

"Well are you going to tell Ryo or should I?"

No answer.

"Alright, I'll tell him we'll ALL be there in ten minutes!" Berry hung up the phone and changed her direction. "We have to find her...before it's too late.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The cafe was silent. Shortly after Berry arrived she told them everything she knew. It was hard for them to take it all in, but eventually they did. Eventually their anger simmered down and they were able to have a civil conversation.

"Are you sure about this?" Ryo asked Berry.

"Yes, everything she told me is true. I know it!"

"How can you be so sure?" Ichigo asked snapping Berry's attention towards her.

Berry glared at Ichigo, before speaking. "Well, because I know she wouldn't lie. Not when she's in a situation like this."

Ichigo gulped. The way Berry spoke to her the glare's she would give, she was fruious at her Ichigo knew it. It's not like she meant to upset anyone she just wanted it all to be over.

"Miyuki, I think you should come with me." Berry changed the subject.

"With you, why?"

Ryo stepped in front of the girls clearing his throat before speaking. "If what Berry says is true, then that means Luna will destroy the city tonight. That gem that she has is like nothing we've ever seen, it's powerful and we need all the strength we can get. That's why we'll split you girls apart."

"That's right."Berry contiuned. "Miyuki, Ichigo and I will attack Luna directly. Akane, Nao and Yayoi will wait for our signal and then attack her. Mint will attack from above and Zakuro you'll be our defense along with Lettuce and Pudding, but you must wait for our signal."

With out any need for further explanation the girls departed for their mission.

* * *

'She's mad at me I know it, she hasn't even spoken a single word!' The panic thought ran through Ichigo's head.

She figeted around, uncomfortable with the current situation. Wanting badly to break the tension, Ichigo spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Berry raised a brow uttering a low 'uh'. Ichigo gulped down her nervousness rubbing her arm as she looked down at the ground.

"I should have told you the truth of what happened, it's just we all just wanted to put this all behind us."

Berry sighed swinging an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. A warm smile crossed her face and she begun to laugh. Ichigo, confused, starred at her for a moment.

"Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked cracking a small smile.

"Ichigo, I know you're sorry. Let's just forget about that for know, okay?"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile, Berry was the nicest person she could ever hope to meet. She was glad she wasn't mad at her.

"Girls, I hate to brake the moment but-"

The moment of happiness was over quickly. Just a few feet away the girls could see what Miyuki was talking about. Standing high above the city on a skyscraper, the girls could see her. Along with that the bright glow of the gem could be seen, it was shining brighter then they had ever seen before. It was frightening.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Hello readers! Finally got back to updating. This is just a short chapter to get me back involved with the story**

**the next one however will be the last one, I just wanted to start it off with the last fight instead of having some of it **

**in this chapter and then having to carry it on into the other. But anyway, hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Nothing was going to stand in her way, not even those pesky little mews or precure. Everything has led up to this, this is exactly what she wanted. Well, almost. Sure not everything had gone as plan and many things stirred from the path she planed out. But that didn't matter now, all her work was finally paying off.

"And I'll be damned if those monsters stop me now!" She muttered to herself as she stood atop of the building looking off into the city. "Not that they can stop me now." She laughed.

Luna marveled at the gem in front of it, it was truly a sight to see. The bright gem was shining proudly around her neck, it's light stretching across the sky, an immense power could be felt pulsing from it.

A bittersweet grin spread across Luna's face as her eyes glared down the path in front of her, slowly the sight before her became clear. Luna could see the girls getting closer to her, but she didn't panic. After all this was to be expected.

"It's now or never. This will be the last time I have to deal with them."

A hand shot out into the night sky engulfed by a flaming light, in a matter of seconds the flames surrounded everything in sight. The flames overpowered everything and everyone, the heat radiating from it was unbearable. Screams and cries could be heared all around and standing at the very center was Luna.

With a devious grin on her face, Luna cleared the flames with a simple swipe of her hands. Looking around her, she couldn't hold back a laugh. This was too easy for her. Way to easy.

"Mint Heart Arrow!"

Just like that Luna was running across the building top, dodging a mirage of arrows that seem to come one after the other. A quick turn of the heel and Luna quickly found her self at the edge of the building and just a few feet away she could see the glimmer of another arrow.

"Damn it! You girls a persistent aren't you!" She snapped as she turned to dodge yet another arrow.

"You bet we are!"

Tightening around her waist a quick tug of Zakuro's wip and Luna was sent flying across the roof top. Crashing along the concrete of the roof top, Luna jumped to her feet as she was pelted with punches.

"You were always a troublesome girl, Zakuro!"

Zakuro bit her lip her fist sinking down on Luna's face, with another blow to the face Luna jerked back her feet swaying in an attempt to keep balance.

"You should be one to talk!" Zakuro spat back.

A low chuckle echoed in the air sending chills down Zakuro's back, in the blink of an eye Luna was overpowering Zakuro with overwhelming strength. The fist pounding against Zakuro's body felt like hammers and she couldn't even block them.

"Looks like you're not as strong as I thought you were!" Another fist came slamming down on her as Zakuro managed to barely block it. "It's ashamed really, you're nothing but a weakling!"

Griped with power Luna wrapped her hands around Zakuro tossing her on the ground as she crushed her under her foot. With an outstretched hand the blinding light was the last thing Zakuro would see. Zakuro watched in horror as the light engulfed her, a chill scream pierced the air as the light dimmed.

"Precure Beauty Blizzard!"

Luna grinned raising her head in Beauty's direction."Pathetic!"

Beauty was taken down with one quick blast, brought to her knees by the close impact of the attack. Luna stood above her, lifting Beauty's chin she glared at her with what Beauty could only make out as pure hatred.

"Cure Beauty?"Luna scoffed, her hand came slapping down against her face leaving a nasty mark." You're as beautiful as the scum who walk this earth!"

"Such big talk for a bug like you!"

"Wha-"

The air was knocked right from Luna's lungs as Ichigo sank her leg on to her. Luna fell back and felt a strong pressure against her ribs. Ichigo landed yet another blow to her body and she wasn't done.

"I think I've had enough of you!"

Luna grabbed a hold of Ichigo's ankle and with one strong throw sent her flying across the concrete. Ichigo scraped along the ground as she came to a stop, slowly she stood herself up summoning her strawberry bell.

"Cure Sunny now!"

Berry's voice echoed behind her and Sunny, March and Peace took to their mission. Peace knelt down sending a shock wave through the ground as Cure March shoot out her attack endlessly. Cure Sunny sprang up and slammed her hand against the biggest ball of fire she could manage aiming directly for Luna.

"Ichigo now's you chance!" Berry shouted.

"Okay! Ribbon Strawbell Bell!"

"Ribbon, Lunar Ray Beam!"

An instant all the attacks were deflected and Luna was the victor. Her grinning face was almost spiteful to the girls, everything they did she simply overpowered them. What were they suppose to do? How were they going to win?

"Well, now that you girls arre done playing you're games I have a city to destroy."

"Wait!"

Luna bit her lip in irration."You know I'm beginning to get tired of all these intturptions!" She turned around greeted by a familiar face. She stayed silent for a moment chuckling slowly at first before bursting out in laughter. "What is this? Some kind of joke how cute!" Luna cackled running a hand through her hair.

"Luna stop."

The soft, calming, voice of Spirit was truly un-mistakable. Before the girls even looked they knew who it was, they had no idea why she was here though. No one did, all except for Happy who stood by her side.

Spirit slowly approached Luna, her hand reaching for the other girls hand. But Luna was not won over she snatched her hand away before Spirit could grab it, she sneered at her with complete disgust.

"How dare you, how dare you!" Luna spat. "You betray me and then have the nerve to show up with...with her!"

Spirit pulled her hand back, her smile dropping into a frown. "She snuck me out the hospital to see you." She said. "I've been wanting to see you, dying to see you actually. Because...because after all this time. "Spirit clutched her chest tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "After all this time, I still love you!"

Luna glared at Spirit, unmoved. Luna eyed at Happy who stood by her side, glaring at her with pure disgust. The only person she could trust, the only person she could even think to call a friend was now standing with the enemy. Why?

"Do you hope to win me over?" Luna whispered. "Is that your goal, you would come here confess your little heart out and this would just be over. You're a complete idiot!"

In a matter of seconds Luna rammed her fist hard on to Spirit, knocking the air right out of her. Violently Luna's fist kissed the side of Spirit's face, leaving a nasty red mark. Happy was in raged! Quickly, Happy kicked Luna down, taking Spirit in her arms.

"What is your problem?" Happy shouted angrily. "Every time we try to talk things out peacfuly you resort to violence! Can't you see this is something not worth fighting for!"

Luna growled as she dug her nails into the ground. She rose up slowly, the mews and precure all on their guards. Luna bawled her fist by her side, her eyes never leaving Spirit.

"I do this , because I have to..." She muttered through gritted teeth. "Not matter how long it takes, I'll defeat all of you, I'll do anything to save her!"

A flashe of light and a strong explosion filled the night sky. Luna was giving it all she had and the girls could barely handle her.

"How can she be so strong?!" Ichigo wondered out loud. "This shouldn't be possible!"

Luna laughed hysterically. "Oh, but it is!" She cackled, her leg sinking on to Ichigo's side. "Slowly but surely you'll come to realize, that I'm too strong for you girls to take down!"

"No!" Happy's voice rung out, echoing in the night.

Happy elbowed Luna right in the gut, Luna tumbling over trying to catch her breath. While lying on the ground, Happy towered over her, her face twisted with anger and frustration. For once Luna refused to move, she had never seen the girl like that.

"Zakuro now!" Ichigo ordered.

Zakuro flicked her wrist, her whip tying the girl up and keeping her still. Ichigo walked towards Happy, standing by her side. Luna remained quiet, the looks on their faces where strange to her.

"Enough." Ichigo began. "Enough, already. We're tired you know. We're all so very tired. "

"Tired of fighting, tired over running in circles with you. "Happy added on.

"Do you think I'm happy?!" Luna spoke with bitterness in her tone. The remark hit the girls hard. They never once thought about that. "Don't you think I want all of this to be finished!-"

"Then why do you keep fighting!" Lettuce cut in. "Why do you keep trying to hurt us?"

"Yes, why do you feel the need to bring us down?" Beauty stepped up, kneeling beside her. "We really don't want to hurt you, that is the last thing we wish to ever do, but..."Beauty frowned. "If you insist on hurting any of us, then we will act and we will protect each other."

Luna started to struggle in her bindings, trying to break free. "I don't care how you feel!" She said.

"Then why should we care how you feel?" Sunny interjected. "You asked if we thought you were happy. Why should weccare if your just out to kill us?"

"Sunny..." Happy muttered.

"No, no more sympathy. It's obvious this girl is out to kill us and no amount of talking or anything else will stop her from doing that!"

No one spoke a word. They knew she was right, but they refused to believe it. Especially Berry. Berry laid her hand on Sunny's shoulder, shaking her head at her.

"You're wrong. "Berry said. "Luna, please listen to us. Stop all this useless fighting, we can help you."

Her eyes began to water, much to everyone's surprise. For once an emotion other than hate, was being shown. Luna began to weep, shaking her head. Luna tried to speak but her tears would not allow it.

"Luna, please." Spirit reached for her hand. "We can be together, if you stop."

"I-I can't."Luna muttered. "I can't...I won't!"

The whip that once held her broke in to pieces. Immense power begun to flow from Luna and it was nothing like the girls had ever seen before. This power was so different, it was strange but if felt like it was draining the power from the girls.

"Wait a minute.." Happy thought to herself, her eyes catching a glimpse of a jewel tied hanging from Luna's neck. "T-the gem, it's been draining our power that's why we can't beat her."

Luna stuck her arms in front of her, her palms burning with a powerful light. The light grew bigger forcing the girls to step away from Luna.

"Girls, it's the jewel! Destroy the jewel!" Happy shouted.

"Like I'll ever let you do that!" Luna shot the beam of light from her hands, it fired like a canon with extreme force.

"No!"

Spirit shot her arms forward creating a large barrier between them. When the blast hit the barrier, it exploded on impact, the mews and precure sent flying back. They struggled to rise, but slowly managed to do so. Spirit, however, made no intentions of moving, not that she could.

The girl lay on the floor completely knocked out. Her breathing could barely be heared, her eyes shut tightly. Happy rushed over to her checking for any sign that she was all right.

"Spirit!" Happy cried. "Spirit!"

Spirit kept silent, taking short breaths as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Happy breathed a small sigh of relief before standing on her own two feet.

"Peace, March, Beauty, Sunny." She spoke quietly. "If you don't mind, doing me a favor."

"We'll be glad to do so. "March answered, the rest of them agreeing.

" This could be dangerous, actually it is dangerous. I need you to take her head on so I can try to transform into my Ultra Cure Happy form."

Sunny held her hand, giving her a warm smile. "It would be our pleasure."

"Mews." Ichigo called out. "Please do the same, distract her so that I can finish her off!"

"Of course!" Pudding said.

"You just worry about pulling of your ribbon strawberry check, alright." Berry said.

Ichigo smiled."Right!"

Together, the mews and precure's fought Luna head on. Aiming for the jewel, the girls tried to destroy it, but they just weren't enough. But, thats all they needed to do, try. As long as they kept her busy Happy and Ichigo would be able to attack her.

"You ready?" Ichigo held up her strawbell bell, extending a hand to Happy.

Happy smiled, pulling out her compact. "Of course! Let's do this!"

Happy placed the miracle wing decor in her compact, her form chaning into Ultra Cure Happy. The strong burst of light and overflowing power where hard to miss, especially to Luna. Luna jerked her head towards the two missing in action, her eyes widened in shock.

"So-so much power." She mumbled. "But, it won't stop anything. I'll just take it away from you!"

But that was something she could not do. In this form Happy was in full control of her powers, she was strong and powerful, power the jewel couldn't touch. Ichigo was powerful as well, not in her form, no, but in her attack.

"Let's go, Happy!" Ichigo grabbed onto her hand, the two combing their powers. Together as one they built a new strength one that Luna simply couldn't beat. "Precure, Happy Ribbon strawberry Check!"

Luna was taken back by this immense show of strength. Never had she seen something so, so wonderful. The feeling of the pure light engulfed her, freeing her from her burdens. The force of the attack started to crack the gem until it finally fell apart. Still, Luna remained in a serene state of mind.

Strangely enough, Luna did not panic. She stayed still as warm light comforted her, she could feel all her fears, everything she was scared of, all her pent-up anger and bitterness, simply wash away. It was peaceful, she was being cleansed, her heart felt warmer. This is the feeling Luna wanted to stay in.

* * *

The night was cool and air felt moist and chill.A cresent moon light the city of Tokyo, the stars were bright and stood over the city, disbelief in her eyes. How could she do this, she was a monster, she didn't deserve her powers. It was her fault...all her fault. She was to blame for this mess, she caused this, all her...Luna was a monster.

But the key word there is was. Luna was angry, afraid, and alone. Her fears ate at her till she was nothing more than a empty shell fueled with hatred. No one was there to guide her, to let her know that someone was willing to lift her from her pain, to take her away from her suffering.

Yes, there was no excuse for what she had done. No excuse at all. But that's not what Ichigo was trying to do, she was trying to understand the reasons she turned into this monster. This beast bent on revenge and hatred. A monster bent on seeking to tear down anything, everything, and anyone who stood in her way.

Luna was not misunderstood, on the contrary her motives where clear. Protecting someone she loved was her goal, to keep her loved one safe. She would achieve that in any way possible, even if that meant hurting anyone else she loved. Luna used people, hurt people, and destroyed herself from the inside out.

All in the name of love.


	28. Chapter 28

**Epilogue**

**April 1, 20 -**

Spring was her favorite season. Beautiful flowers in full bloom, sunny days, and warm breezes where something she just loved about this season. The weather was perfect as well, just another cherry on top for her.

Spirit just could not find any other place she would rather be then sitting under blossom trees in the city park. So many faces passed her by, but she paid them no mind. She was much to absorbed by the scenerey around her. Happiness was all she felt.

"She would love to be here right now." She spoke to no one in paticular. "Well, I'll just have to enjoy it even more for her sake."

The warm breeze blew against her, a feeling of calm over taking her. Lifting her arm to glance at her watch, Spirit stood from her spot on the bench and headed down the park path.

"I'm a bit late, hope they won't mind."

"She's late!" Mint tapped her foot on the cafe floor, glancing at the clock up above the doors of the cafe.

Ichigo rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips a grin on her face. "Relax she probably got caught up in the park again."

Zakuro, Pudding, Lettuce, Mint, and Ichigo were just finishing with their shifts. Cleaning up the cafe and locking up for the day, the girls sat around waiting for the arrival of their friend, Spirit.

"Spirit should know better!" Mint fused, pacing around the cafe.

Pudding giggled taking a hold of Mint's arm. "Relax, Spirit will be here any moment now."

Not a few moments after Spirit knocked on the cafe doors beforing allowing herself in. Zakuro greeted her with a warm smile linking their arms together, they walked towards the back where the rest of the girls awaited.

"Spirit, how nice to see you." Lettuce smiled towards her taking off her working appron and hanging up in the closet behind her. " Are you ready?"

Spirit nodded linking her other arm with Lettuce. "Sorry I'm late, but let's go now before the day passes us."

Together the girls walked out the cafe, arms joined with one another. As they walked towards their destination, Spirit took a deep breath enjoying the on coming spring breeze. She smiled to herself looking up towards the sky.

"Luna, I miss you so much. But don't worry I'll see you soon. Ok?"

* * *

"Happy!" Sunny shouted her arms out stretched to catch her. "Be more careful, you clutz!" She teased placing Happy on the ground next to her.

"Sorry!" Happy giggled. " But I just wanted to see what the city would look like from up high."

Cure Beauty laughed walking up behind them. " Happy, why is it that your always the first to get hurt? You really are clumsy."

"Yea and here I thought you were growing up, but your still like a little kid falling around like that." March joined in.

"Come on you guys are so mean!" Happy whined, making the group burst into laughter.

"W-wait up!"Peace came running up to them,out of breath and face red as ever. She panted out in exhaugustion."Y-you girls are so mean, y-you left m-me." She breathed out, Happy patting her back.

"You gotta keep up, Peace!" Sunny giggled.

Peace pouted as if she was trying to say something like, 'you should wait for me' or 'I'm just not that fast'.Beauty took her hand and pulled her to walk beside her, the rest of the girls following suite.

"Let's hurry before the sun sets and were left to walk in darkness." Beauty said.

Sunny placed her arms behind her head letting out a loud sigh." Why did she have to pick such a far off place anyway." She complained.

"Leave it to her to chose the farthiest place from the city, but at least it's nice a solitary." March said.

"There it is, look she's right there."Peace pointed to the the center of a lake surronded by trees at the side, montains at the far end of it.

Happy smiled from ear to ear as she broke into a sprint waving her arms above her head. "Luna!" She shouted.

Luna turned around a smile on her face as her eyes fell on Happy.

"Miyuki!" Candy called out from the top of Luna's shoulder. "Miyuki!"

"Candy!" Miyuki took her into her arms hugging her tightly. She raised her head, her smile warm and comforting. "Luna."

Happy wrapped her arms tightly around Luna, embracing her with all her might. At first Luna was a bit shocked, but she grew used to the mutliple hugs Happy would give her, so it was nothing new. Still it was always a bit of a shock for just a second, after the shock left she would wrap her own arms around Happy and relax in the others embrace.

"Miyuki!" Candy muttered, squeezed tightly in between the two girls. Happy giggled, letting Candy climb up on her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Beauty asked, summoning her bow and arrow.

"Ready." Said Luna.

Beauty snapped her finger a massive snow ball hovered above them. She flicked her wrist, the snow ball flying into the ky and with a single arrow she shot the snow ball unleashing a burst of snow flakes.

"Wow!" Peace clasped her hands gazing at the snowflakes.

"Way to go Beauty!" March cheered spining around in the snow. "Just like you to do something amazing!"

Luna was filled with joy, starring at the snowflakes that gathered before her. Her eyes fell upon the scene in front of her. Her now close friends laughing and having fun, the snow falling on the the ground into little piles and the sun setting behind them. She was elated!

Happy stood beside her clasping their hands together, giving Luna one of her famous smiles.

Luna returned the gesture, squeezing her hand tightly before looking up at the on coming snow fall.

"Spirit, are you happy now?" She muttered holding a hand to her heart. "I hope so."

* * *

Ryo sat across from the girls resting his head on his hand. "So explain the story from the start."

Spirit nodded, clearing her throat to speak. " About a year ago Luna's mother became deathly ill. Luna was devasted and desprate to help her, so she did some research to try to help her, but she couldn't find anything. Luna said that one day, her prayers where answered when she found a gem that seemed to give her, her precure ability. Later on she discoverd the gem could allow her to travel worlds and when her mother died she just wanted to escape and she did."

Spirit paused before continueing. " She found herself here and later discouvered the mew mew and the mew aqua. When she became ill she wanted the mew aqua to in hopes it would heal her, but before that we meet in the hospital here and we grew to love each other, so she made a plan to find the mew aqua and heal both of us. But not only that, I told her of my sick sister and how she was dying and Luna promised to heal her. But it was to late. Still she vowed to find the mew aqua and heal us. One day she left, back to her own world and when she returned she said something about the miracle jewl and how it granted wishes, so I was willing to go along with it to get my sister back. So I guess in the end we both lost ourselves trying to save eachother and later we became so selfish wrapped up in it all we just wanted to save ourselves and nothing else mattered."

Spirit dropped her head. "So, from the bottom of my heart.I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence before Ryo smiled. "Spirit, we've all done some stupid things. And I'm not saying that what you did was right or okay, but we understand. So, please understand when I say, it's alright. Don't apologize, we forgave you a while ago."

Spirit raised her head, tears pulling at her eyes. She looked around the girls smiling at her. "Sincerely, I'm very gratefull to have known you girls."

"You better be!"

Spirit spun around a smile on her face. "Berry!"

Berry ran towards Spirit and embraced her before saying. "Now enough with all the sad stuff. Since I had a date today, I couldn't hang out with you girls. But, I'm here now so lets get moving to my place!"

The girls cheered and said their goodbyes to Ryo, following one another out. Berry took a hold of Spirit's hand and walked beside her.

"Do you miss her?" Berry asked.

Spirit did not say a word, she smiled at herself almost as if she was lost in her thoughts. Her hand resting over her heart, she turned to faced Berry.

"Yea, I do."

* * *

**AN: Wow I know I took a bit long to update, but I just want to thank all my readers and I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
